Near Immortality
by TheButlerOfDeath
Summary: Après l'intrigue du Campania, Grell enchaine les récoltes ennuyantes jusqu'au soir où il disparaît mystérieusement. Partant à sa recherche, William ignore encore les proportions que prendra cette affaire...
1. Chapitre 1-Destructrice Banalité

Bonjour à tous ^^

Ceci est ma première fanfiction. Je l'ai écrite sans grande prétention donc soyez indulgent s'il-vous-plait T-T

 **Titre :** Near Immortality

 **Synopsis :** Après l'intrigue du Campania, Grell enchaine les récoltes ennuyantes jusqu'au soir où il disparaît mystérieusement. Partant à sa recherche, William ignore encore les proportions que prendra cette affaire...

 **Personnages principaux :** Cette fanfiction se base principalement sur les Shinigamis. Grell Sutcliff, William T. Spears et Ronald Knox seront donc les principaux personnages, j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas trop OOC, je m'excuse si c'est le cas. D'autres personnages apparaîtront, dont certains OC. Pairing : Ronald/OC et c'est tout, pas de yaoi.

 **Rating :** Je pense qu'un rating T devrait faire l'affaire, il se peut cependant que certaines scènes s'avèrent difficiles en raison des thèmes évoqués (en particulier le suicide et la mort), donc si vous êtes sensible à ces sujets pour une quelconque raison, lisez à vos risques et périls.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et autres éléments tirés de l'œuvre originale de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji sont la propriété exclusive de Yana Toboso et de Square Enix, je ne fais que les utiliser pour mon histoire dont je suis à contrario la seule propriétaire.

Cette fiction est à but non lucratif, je n'en retire donc aucun bénéfice si ce n'est la satisfaction de l'avoir écrite et que, accessoirement, elle vous plaise :3

Toute reproduction partielle ou totale de cette fanfiction n'est pas autorisée.

Toute ressemblance de cette histoire avec une fanfiction déjà existante serait totalement fortuite.

Voilà, c'était un disclaimer très ennuyant je vous l'accorde mais j'ai bientôt fini de vous embêter, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre d'ici quelques secondes. Juste pour vous dire que la fanfiction est déjà écrite dans son intégralité mais que j'espacerais la publication de chaque chapitre d'une semaine histoire de laisser planer le suspens et surtout parce que je suis sadique %D (d'où ce texte interminable qui vient de faire fuir les trois-quart des potentiels lecteurs).

Voilà, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop chiante jusqu'ici ^^'

Voici le premier chapitre, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il faisait noir, si noir.

Jamais de toute sa vie Madame Jones n'avait eu aussi peur de l'obscurité. Même la faible lueur de la bougie posée sur sa table de chevet ne parvenait pas à la rassurer. Dans cette maisonnette délabrée perdue dans la campagne entourant la grande capitale de Londres il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'elle ce soir là. Personne vers qui se tourner en cas de besoin, personne pour venir à son secours si elle appelait à l'aide. Pas même un mari aimant ou un enfant attentionné pour s'occuper de la vieille femme. Le premier était mort, la faisant veuve, et le second était parti à la ville pour trouver du travail. Il avait oublié sans un remord celle qui lui donna jadis la vie et l'avait abandonnée, seule, dans sa cabane dont les nombreuses dépendances, désormais en ruines, formaient autrefois une des fermes les plus productives de la région.

Le matin même elle avait tenté de se lever, comme tout les autres jours, mais cette fois ses jambes ne lui avaient pas répondu. Usées par des années de travail agricole elles refusaient de lui obéir. La vieille femme avait donc passé toute la journée dans son lit et essayé à de nombreuses reprises de se saisir d'un livre pour passer le temps. Ses efforts s'étant révélés infructueux elle avait attendu, avec la faim qui la tenaillait, jusqu'au soir.

Elle avait tout de même réussi à allumer une bougie et patientait, terrorisée, pour elle ne savait trop quoi. Peut-être pour son fils qui viendrait la voir et lui préparer un bon repas ? Espoirs inutiles : elle savait que s'en était fini d'elle. Au final, elle attendait que son heure vienne.

Rendue somnolente par la vieillesse elle s'endormit, malgré la tempête qui rageait dehors et le vent qui s'engouffrait sous la toiture, la faisant siffler sinistrement.

Madame Jones se réveilla en sursaut lorsque la porte claqua brusquement. La bougie s'était éteinte, soufflée par le vent lors de sa brève sieste. La vieille femme tendit une main ridée et tremblotante vers la boîte d'allumettes mais se ravisa : le ciel était dégagé et la lumière réfléchie par la lune suffisait à éclairer la petite chambre dont la fenêtre était dépourvue de rideaux. Elle songea alors à ce qui avait bien pu faire claquer la porte d'entrée, normalement fermée, de la petite maison. Une lueur d'espoir brilla l'espace d'une seconde dans ses yeux vitreux : peut-être était-ce son fils ? Elle oublia vite cette pensée plus qu'improbable et opta pour l'option du vent qui lui semblait plus raisonnable : la tempête était en effet particulièrement violente cette nuit là.

Mais juste après que la porte ait claqué des bruits de pas vinrent raisonner dans le couloir. Le sang de la vieille femme se glaça dans ses veines. L'idée que ce soit son seul enfant venant l'aider réchauffa son cœur fatigué. Très vite cette possibilité réjouissante s'envola : en dépit de son ouïe défaillante elle reconnut le claquement sec de chaussures à talons. Ce n'était certainement pas son fils qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle commença à paniquer, elle aurait aimé pouvoir se lever et sortir par la fenêtre, comme elle l'aurait fait durant sa jeunesse ou bien simplement appeler à l'aide, mais qui répondrait ? Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se recroqueviller dans son lit lorsqu'une ombre se profila par la porte ouverte de sa chambre et qu'une silhouette menaçante en franchit le seuil.

La silhouette se dirigea vers elle d'un pas las et sortit de la pénombre, dévoilant son visage sous les rayons de l'astre lunaire. Madame Jones eut un hoquet de stupeur en découvrant l'être qui se tenait en face d'elle : ses cheveux flamboyants descendait jusqu'à sa taille tels une cascade de sang, ses yeux d'un vert tirant vers le jaune semblaient briller d'une étrange lueur, ils étaient encadrés d'une fine monture de lunettes rouges d'où pendait un cordon orné de petits crânes. Elle était quasiment sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une femme mais étrangement elle n'aurait pas pu le certifier.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Osa la vieille dame.

Les lèvres de l'interpellé s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique, dévoilant ses dents aiguisées. Madame Jones eut un frisson de terreur qui s'intensifia lorsqu'elle entendit la réponse à sa question :

 _-Je suis la mort._

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir le son d'un moteur se fit entendre et la vieille femme fut transpercée de part en part. La douleur provoquée par sa chair broyée sous la chaîne de la tronçonneuse était insupportable, mais elle n'était déjà plus là pour la ressentir. Toute sa vie défila rapidement derrière ses yeux clos : une enfance sans éducation, emplie de travail dans les champs, un mariage à l'âge de seize ans avec un homme cultivé de vingt ans son aîné, trois enfants dont deux morts prématurément, le décès de son mari, l'abandon de son fils parti vivre à la ville, la solitude et enfin la mort à l'âge de quatre-vingt trois ans.

Une vie banale en somme.

Grell Sutcliff retira sa Faux du cadavre et le regarda d'un air dédaigneux.

-Trinity Jones, née le 15 novembre 1805 et morte le 16 mai 1889 de vieillesse. Aucune remarque particulière.

La voix du Shinigami était monotone, sans rythme. Il apposa sans entrain le cachet "Completed" sur la fiche de la vieille femme. Lui, à l'accoutumée si enjoué et expressif, n'était plus d'humeur à faire des entrées en scène remarquables ni à s'amuser à effrayer les humains dont il devait récupérer les âmes. Trinity était la dernière de la longue liste des morts dont il devait s'occuper ce jour là. Il songea que le corps de la vieille serait probablement découvert d'ici une semaine ou deux par son fils venu lui rendre visite par cas de conscience puis il sortit de la bâtisse.

Grell se dirigea vers son appartement à la Shinigami Dispatch Society en soupirant : ce genre de récoltes était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ennuyant et pourtant c'était ce qui était le plus courant ces derniers temps. A part l'affaire de la Maison Phantomhive puis celle du Campania il n'avait eu le droit à aucun cas captivant.

Aucune mort divertissante ou hors du commun : juste de vieilles personnes au bout du rouleau qui meurent en plein sommeil. Malgré cela le nombre de morts augmentait et les Shinigamis étaient toujours en sous-effectif ce qui signifiait de nombreuses heures supplémentaires.

Le Shinigami rouge ayant récemment écopé d'une suspension il devait refaire ses preuves et c'est à lui que l'on confiait le plus d'âmes à faucher et donc le plus d'heures supplémentaires. Il soupçonnait même les employés du Service du Personnel de lui donner les dossiers les plus inintéressants pour éviter que des affaires telles que celle de Jack l'Éventreur ne se reproduisent. Décidément ces types ne comprenaient rien : ce n'était certainement pas en essayant de les refréner de la sorte que ses pulsions meurtrières disparaîtraient, bien au contraire. Mais son humeur n'était pas à assouvir sa passion pour le rouge, il n'avait qu'une envie : retrouver son lit et se reposer pour les quelques heures qu'il lui restait avant l'aube. Arrivé chez lui il franchit le seuil de son appartement et claqua la porte sans ménagement.

Les appartements des Shinigamis confirmés étaient plus spacieux que ceux des jeunes recrues mais restaient néanmoins relativement simples : une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. De toute manière ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus, les Shinigamis passant la plupart de leur temps dans les bureaux ou sur le terrain. Ainsi l'appartement de Grell était étonnement assez sobre, il ne comportait que peu d'effets personnels si l'on exceptait quelques pièces de mobilier rouges et des poupées partiellement démembrées à l'effigie de personnes qu'il avait rencontrées.

Le Dieu de la Mort prit la direction de la cuisine et en ressortit avec une pomme qu'il avait fini de manger le temps d'arriver dans sa chambre. Cette dernière était d'organisation relativement rudimentaire, elle ne comportait qu'un lit, un bureau et une armoire garnie de nombreux vêtements féminins dont plusieurs robes carmin qu'il ne pouvait pas porter aussi souvent qu'il le souhaitait.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule et soupira : trois heures cinquante-six du matin. D'ici moins de quatre heures il devait être dans l'enceinte de la Shinigami Dispatch Society et les rapports sur les seize âmes récoltées du 15 au 16 mai rédigés. Il soutenait ce rythme infernal depuis plusieurs semaines et commençait à s'en lasser sérieusement... Pourtant il continuait, il faisait son possible pour éviter d'être rétrogradé ou pire : d'avoir une deuxième suspension. C'était un supplice que d'être enfermé chez soi sans pouvoir faire usage de ses pouvoirs de Shinigami et il ne souhaitait pas traverser cette épreuve à nouveau. Il voulait également remonter dans l'estime de son froid et ténébreux supérieur même s'il avouait cette motivation bien moins facilement que la première. Quoiqu'il en soit, et ce peu importe ses sentiments envers lui, si William venait à lui annoncer qu'il avait encore une interminable liste d'âmes à récolter il apprendrait à ses dépends pourquoi le Shinigami rouge était tant redouté par ses pairs. Grell sourit à cette idée, c'était idiot : même si il se savait apte à le battre, jamais il n'oserait faire du mal à son cher Will.

Il lança nonchalamment son manteau et son livre des morts sur son bureau puis s'écroula, exténué, sur son lit dont les draps de velours vermillon se confondaient avec sa longue chevelure. Il songea, non sans frissonner à l'idée, que la deuxième place de ce lit double ne demandait qu'à être occupée et s'endormit quasi-instantanément en imaginant le regard si séduisant et stoïque de son supérieur rivé sur lui.

* * *

Voilà, c'est la fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez aimé, et même si vous avez détesté. De préférence quelque chose de constructif (s'il-vous-plait laissez des reviews, c'est ma seule rémunération T-T ). Si vous trouvez ça un peu plat c'est normal, en fait l'histoire va mettre un peu de temps à démarrer, j'écris toujours beaucoup pour ne pas dire grand chose, je m'en excuse d'avance x). Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à me les poser dans vos reviews, j'y répondrais en début de chaque chapitre.

Merci à tous et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite =)


	2. Chapitre 2-Déprime Existencielle

Grell fut réveillé par la sonnerie étourdissante et répétitive de son réveil qui faillit finir disloqué contre le mur le plus proche. Il fit cesser l'insupportable bruit, régla le réveil pour le lendemain matin puis regarda en direction de la fenêtre où on pouvait voir l'aurore poindre à l'horizon. Il fut surpris de pouvoir distinguer aussi clairement le paysage sans ses lunettes avant de remarquer qu'il les avait gardées pour dormir. Il se sermonna mentalement pour son inattention puis se leva péniblement en manquant de perdre l'équilibre à cause de ses chaussures à talons qu'il avait oublié d'ôter. Il prit des vêtements propres et partit prendre une douche. Il évita de mouiller ses cheveux sachant que les sécher aurait pris une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire et se contenta de les démêler soigneusement avant de s'habiller, d'appliquer ses faux-cils et de tenter, tant bien que mal, de cacher ses cernes avec du fond de teint. Le résultat lui paraissant beaucoup trop insatisfaisant il jeta la boîte de fard en jurant.

Il regarda dédaigneusement son reflet. Jamais son apparence ne lui avait parue plus abjecte que ce matin là. Ce corps n'était pas celui qu'il était censé avoir, la fatalité s'était jouée de lui. Quel abominable coup du sort avait pu faire en sorte qu'une femme naisse dans le corps d'un homme ?

Il l'ignorait.

Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée que jamais il ne pourrait changer ce qu'il avait involontairement été et vivait avec cette vérité difficilement supportable. Il faisait tout pour apparaitre comme la femme qu'il était, pour qu'on le respecte comme tel, et pourtant de nombreuses personnes s'obstinaient encore à parler de lui au masculin. Mais à ça aussi il s'y était habitué. L'idée qui lui était la moins tolérable cependant était celle que jamais il ne pourrait donner la vie comme n'importe quelle femme. La situation était l'une des plus paradoxales qui soit : le Shinigami avait donné la mort pour se venger de ne pouvoir offrir la vie.

La fatigue avait tendance à faire resurgir de vieilles interrogations sur la providence chez le Dieu de la Mort et en l'occurrence sur le hasard qui fit de lui ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais l'heure n'était plus à divaguer, cinq bonnes minutes s'étaient écoulées alors qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensées négatives. Il détourna le regard du miroir qui aujourd'hui ne lui renvoyait que honte et dégout alors qu'il avait prit l'habitude d'être fier de l'image qu'il reflétait, puis retourna dans sa chambre.

Il observa le paysage depuis la fenêtre tout en nouant son ruban rouge et blanc autour de son cou. Le soleil se levait lentement dans le ciel et donnait aux nuages qui l'environnaient une teinte rouge vif. De nombreux bâtiments d'un blanc immaculé semblaient avoir été embrasés par la lumière naissante de l'astre solaire. Au loin on pouvait apercevoir ce qui semblait être un immense temple aux allures gréco-romaines dominant fièrement d'autres bâtiments du même type bien que beaucoup plus petits. Le gigantesque édifice n'était autre que la Bibliothèque des Shinigamis, lieu quasi-sacré où étaient stockées depuis des millénaires toutes les lanternes cinématiques des humains vivants ou morts. Plus près, d'autres bâtisses beaucoup plus simples et de forme rectangulaire étaient disséminées ça et là, organisées les unes par rapport aux autres de manière géométrique. Il s'agissait des bureaux de l'administration de la Shinigami Dispatch Society et de ses nombreux départements. D'autres de ces constructions en revanche comportaient les logements de fonction des Shinigamis expérimentés, tout comme celui de Grell. Ce dernier avait fini d'attacher son nœud depuis plusieurs minutes mais s'était abandonné à observer la vue qui était tout simplement magnifique. Les flammes rougeoyantes de l'horizon nuançait avec l'émeraude de ses yeux et les faisaient briller de sa couleur préférée tandis qu'il esquissait un sourire presque sadique. Il serait resté comme cela des heures: cette beauté lui faisait oublier tous ses ennuis, balayait sa fatigue et lui vidait l'esprit. Seulement le rouge commençant à virer à l'orange lui rappela que l'heure tournait. La pendule confirma ses doutes et indiquait qu'il avait déjà dix minutes de retard. Il enfila son manteau en quatrième vitesse, glissa son livre des morts dans sa poche et sortit de son appartement en fulminant contre le temps qui passait trop vite : ses seize rapports n'étaient pas encore rédigés.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux bureaux principaux du Département des Faucheurs il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible : il ne tenait absolument pas à croiser William. Ce comportement n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il ne voulait pas que l'autre Shinigami se rende compte de son retard. Il se faufila furtivement vers les escaliers, rencontra plusieurs confrères dont il ne connaissait même pas les noms et monta jusqu'au quatrième étage où se trouvait son bureau. Le couloir semblait complètement désert : aucun supérieur tyrannique dans les parages. Certes content de ne pas avoir à subir les reproches de son collègue il était néanmoins déçu de ne pas avoir croisé son regard froid. Il se dirigea vers son bureau à pas feutrés tout en regardant derrière lui pour être sûr que personne ne l'avait vu.

-Sutcliff !

Le Shinigami rouge frémit en entendant ce ton sévère et glacial. Il se retourna et manqua de heurter William, qu'il avait reconnu à sa manière toujours aussi aimable de s'adresser à lui. Il se serait bien jeté dans les bras de son supérieur si le regard impitoyable de ce dernier ne l'en avait pas dissuadé. En effet, il avait l'air particulièrement agacé. Grell essaya donc de ne pas trop s'emporter et joua la carte de l'innocence.

-Will ! Quelle surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il d'un ton faussement étonné.

William soupira d'exaspération en remontant ses lunettes à l'aide de sa Faux qu'il ne quittait jamais et lui répondit :

-Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous savez exactement pourquoi je suis là. J'attends les rapports que vous étiez censé me remettre il y a exactement dix-neuf minutes.

-Écoute Will, je-

Mais l'autre Shinigami le coupa net :

-Je me doute bien que vous n'avez pas fini de les rédiger et je n'ai pas plus de temps à perdre avec un employé incompétent, apportez-moi ces rapports dans une heure sans-faute.

Le Shinigami s'éloigna tandis que son collègue lui adressa un "A tout à l'heure mon Willu ! ~" et un baiser virtuel. Grell entra dans son bureau, il était soulagé que William n'ait pas fait de remarque particulière sur le fait qu'il soit encore arrivé en retard au travail. C'est à ce moment qu'une voix autoritaire s'éleva depuis le couloir :

-Et tâchez d'être à l'heure demain matin !

Décidément, rien ne lui échappait à celui là...

L'avantage des récoltes inintéressantes c'était qu'elles étaient tellement courantes et banales qu'on ne remarquait que rarement si leur rapport était incomplet. Ainsi le Shinigami rouge pourrait bâcler son travail, personne ne le découvrirait. Cela lui convenait parfaitement : il n'était vraiment pas fait pour la paperasse. D'ailleurs on pouvait le voir à l'allure de son bureau... Comme celui de la plupart de ses collègues il était petit et simple : un fauteuil à côté duquel figuraient plusieurs étagères portant des cinématiques empruntées à la Bibliothèque et, évidemment, un bureau. Mais contrairement à ceux des autres Shinigamis, réputés pour leur sens de l'organisation, le sien était recouvert de papiers dont certains avaient fini éparpillés sur le sol. La plupart de ces feuilles étaient des doubles de documents officiels ou bien des ébauches de poèmes et de dessins qu'il effectuait lorsqu'il se distrayait trop facilement de son travail. Il s'installa à son bureau et balaya du bras tous les documents qui le gênait, la plupart s'envolèrent et rejoignirent ceux tombés à terre la veille. C'était à se demander comment il avait pu amasser autant de papiers en une seule matinée. Après avoir songé et renoncé à l'idée de trier toute cette paperasse le Shinigami prit sa liste des dernières âmes fauchées et commença la rédaction de ses rapports. Si il les bâclait comme prévu, une heure entière serait de trop pour finir le travail et il avait sa petite idée sur ce qu'il allait faire durant le temps qu'il lui resterait.

* * *

William, était à bout de patience. Il attendait que Grell vienne lui apporter ces fichus rapports et il était encore en retard. Le Dieu de la Mort écarlate n'était pas spécialement connu pour sa ponctualité mais il pourrait au moins faire un effort ! Il n'ignorait pas en effet que son supérieur devait à son tour transmettre ce genre de dossiers à l'Administration Générale et que chaque retard entravait un peu plus le système des Shinigamis, déjà en perte d'efficacité à cause du manque d'effectifs. Malgré son agacement William était quelque peu surpris que la tornade rouge n'ait pas fait irruption dans la pièce pour se pavaner et crier haut et fort à quel point il l'aimait.

Il aligna pour la énième fois une feuille avec le reste de la pile de documents en coin de son bureau. Sur ce dernier il n'y avait aucun dossier inutile ou mal rangé : contrairement à son collègue, William était très organisé et précautionneux. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait rien qui ne l'insupportait plus que le bureau de Grell, si ce n'est son propriétaire lui-même. Cependant, qu'il le veuille ou non, il n'avait d'autre solution que d'aller chercher lui-même ces rapports en espérant que ce fainéant les ait terminés.

Il tambourina à la porte du bureau de son collègue, manquant d'en faire tomber l'écriteau "G. Sutcliff". Seul les Shinigamis les plus expérimentés avaient le droit à leur propre bureau avec un écriteau à leur nom et malgré les apparences, Grell faisait parti de l'élite : c'était l'un des Dieux de la Mort les plus efficaces sur le terrain en dépit de sa flânerie et de sa désobéissance quasi-permanente.

N'obtenant aucune réponse William n'attendit pas l'autorisation de son collègue pour entrer dans la pièce. Il sentit le découragement l'envahir lorsqu'il vit Grell qui dormait paisiblement, la tête reposant dans ses bras croisés sur le bureau. Ce comportement n'était pas surprenant venant de sa part. William s'y attendait donc mais il n'en était pas moins énervé.

-Sutcliff ! Réveillez-vous ! Dit-il en essayant de garder son calme.

Aucune réaction. Il remonta ses lunettes en grommelant un "C'est pas possible...". Puis, comme il le faisait à chaque fois que son collègue commettait une erreur, William tenta de le frapper à la tête avec sa Faux. Mais Grell, semblant toujours endormi, l'intercepta avec son bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but. Les yeux toujours clos, le Shinigami rouge marmonna d'une voix monocorde :

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, j'ai remis les rapports à l'Administration Générale. Je sais que j'aurai du te prévenir mais j'étais fatiguée et comme j'avais terminé mon travail je me suis dit que j'avais le droit de m'accorder une pause.

William fut légèrement troublé par le ton sérieux et sans enthousiasme de même que par l'initiative que l'autre Shinigami avait prise mais il n'en tint pas rigueur.

-Je me fiche bien que vous soyez fatigué. On ne dort pas durant les heures de service. Et vous n'avez pas terminé votre travail : vous avez une liste d'âmes qui doivent être récoltées avant dix-sept heures.

Grell releva péniblement la tête et saisit son livre des morts pour constater qu'effectivement, une nouvelle liste y était apparue. Il lâcha le carnet et laissa retomber sa tête sur le bureau en baragouinant :

-Ils ne peuvent refourguer cette liste à quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Que ça vous plaise ou non, cette liste vous a été destinée et on ne discute pas les décisions de ses supérieurs. Dépêchez-vous d'aller collecter.

William s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce mais à peine l'eut-il envisagé que Grell se leva d'un bond avant de s'emporter :

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?! Ça fait plus de trois semaines que je bosse d'arrache pied pour TE satisfaire et tu ne l'as même pas remarqué ! Je me suis même privée de sommeil et tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point c'est terrible pour la peau ! Je ne ressemble plus à rien ! Et c'est de TA FAUTE, WILLIAM !

L'autre savait quoi répondre mais il était trop interloqué pour prononcer le moindre mot, même si son expression impassible ne le laissait pas transparaitre. Il était surpris par la réaction violente du Shinigami rouge : en temps normal il se serait contenté de se soumettre aux ordres en faisant semblant de ne pas apprécier le comportement autoritaire de William, il n'aurait pas rétorqué. Mais d'une certaine manière il comprenait son attitude agressive : pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte des sacrifices que Grell avait fait pour lui ?

Peu importait la réponse à cette question, il n'avait pas à se soucier du comportement de ses employés : faire preuve d'émotions au travail était une perte de temps inutile. Voir Grell s'investir sérieusement dans son job était exceptionnel, il n'allait tout de même pas l'en blâmer.

William s'apprêta à rétorquer mais le Shinigami rouge ne lui en laissa pas le loisir :

-C'est bon, ne fais pas l'effort de parler, je sais ce que tu vas dire. Je vais m'en occuper de tes foutues âmes !

Sur ce il quitta le bureau en claquant violemment la porte, laissant un William seul et décontenancé derrière lui.

* * *

 **Voilà pour le chapitre 2 ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	3. Chapitre 3-Joies Administratives

Grell s'éloigna du bureau. Il était assez chamboulé : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été réellement énervé contre William. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire semblant de l'être face à l'attitude tyrannique de son supérieur mais cela relevait le plus souvent de la comédie. Cette fois, la colère l'avait véritablement subjugué et il aurait préféré ne pas la laisser éclater. Néanmoins, cela en avait valu la peine ne serait-ce que pour avoir vu William rester bouche-bée l'espace de quelques instants.

Avant d'aller remplir sa mission, Grell devait passer au Département des Affaires Générales pour remplir quelques formalités d'utilisation de sa Faux. C'était une démarche dont il se serait bien passé auparavant mais depuis qu'il avait eu sa suspension il préférait se tenir à carreau. Il s'adressa au cinquième guichet :

-Bonjour Cindy, il me faudrait un formulaire de renouvellement d'autorisation s'il-te-plaît.

-Salut Grell ! Bien sûr, je t'apporte ça tout de suite, dit-elle en allant trouver ledit formulaire dans un classeur de rangement derrière son guichet.

Cindy Dawson semblait avoir vingt ans, elle en avait pourtant le double. C'était une jolie jeune femme brune aux cheveux lisses mi-longs et aux lèvres pulpeuses. Elle semblait plutôt chétive et était plus petite que Grell. Elle portait une veste noire au dessus d'une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, ainsi que des chaussures à talon de la même couleur. Ses lunettes d'un vert jade étaient constituées d'une monture à fil nylon légère et rectangulaire.

Les Shinigamis femmes étaient moins nombreuses que les hommes mais pouvaient être affectées aux mêmes services qu'eux. Si plusieurs d'entre elles étaient efficaces lors des récoltes, d'autres préféraient de loin le calme administratif et, bien qu'ayant réussi leur Examen Final, n'avaient même pas cherché à obtenir leur propre Faux de la Mort. C'était le cas de Cindy : elle se trouvait trop sensible pour pouvoir collecter avec discernement mais n'avait pas été recalée en raison de sa capacité à effectuer rapidement et avec efficacité certaines tâches administratives. Pour les autres Shinigamis travaillant aux Affaires Générales elle était en quelque sorte une référence, c'était elle que l'on consultait lorsqu'on hésitait sur les clauses d'utilisation d'une Faux : elle connaissait en détail le fonctionnement et le règlement de ce Département et de la Dispatch Society en général.

Cindy revint avec le formulaire et le donna à Grell. C'était une simple feuille avec plusieurs cadres demandant diverses informations, le genre de papier qu'il suffit seulement d'apercevoir pour ressentir un profond ennui. Le Shinigami rouge haussa un sourcil en lisant le contenu du questionnaire : chaque donnée demandée semblait plus inutile que la précédente. Il emprunta un crayon à Cindy et répondit aux différentes questions en faisant la moue. La brunette afficha un visage concerné.

-Tu as l'air différente...Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Grell sourit légèrement. Il aimait bien Cindy : elle était gentille, patiente, amicale et surtout...parlait de lui au féminin. Même si Grell n'était pas du genre à révéler ouvertement ses faiblesses, Cindy inspirait confiance, et il ne résista pas à l'envie de lui confier ce qui le tourmentait.

-Comme tu le sais j'ai eu du temps pour réfléchir durant ma suspension et j'ai décidé qu'à mon retour au travail je ferais des efforts pour "dédommager" Will. J'espérais lui éviter des heures sup' en faisant correctement mon job mais les gars du Service du Personnel en ont profité pour me filer toutes les listes d'âmes dont les autres ne voulaient pas s'occuper et c'est moi qui me retrouve avec d'interminables heures en plus, dit-il d'une traite.

Cindy allait répondre mais Grell continua sans vraiment lui prêter attention.

-Je n'ai plus une seule seconde à moi et c'est rare quand je trouve assez de temps pour dormir mais je le faisais en pensant qu'au moins j'allais obtenir la reconnaissance de mon Willu. Et tu sais quoi ? Je viens de remarquer qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de RIEN ! Alors pour une fois, c'est moi qui l'ait réprimandé ~

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il n'a rien répondu, tu aurais vu la tête qu'il a fait ! Il est tellement irrésistible quand il est pris en dépourvu ! S'exclama-t-il en se dandinant.

Cindy rigola : imaginer William avec une mine décontenancée, alors qu'il était d'usage si sérieux, était assez comique.

-Enfin ce n'est rien, ce sont des choses qui arrivent lorsqu'on est en couple ~, roucoula Grell.

La jeune Shinigami écarquilla les yeux. Elle était plutôt naïve et prenait au premier degré tout se que Grell disait, chose qu'il valait mieux ne pas faire quand on discutait avec lui. Lorsqu'elle vit le sourire amusé de l'autre Dieu de la Mort elle comprit qu'elle avait mal interprété ses paroles et rougit.

-Ah...Oui...Certainement...Je suppose que les disputes viennent avec le temps. Pour l'instant , Ron et moi sommes toujours d'accord, essaya-t-elle de se rattraper.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Ronald fit son apparition.

-Salut ma chérie, dit-il en embrassant Cindy.

Le rougissement de Cindy s'accentua de plus belle lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard séducteur du jeune Shinigami blond.

Tous deux s'étaient mis en couple récemment mais ils se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps. Ils avaient fait leur internat durant la même période et obtenu leur Examen Final à quelques jours d'intervalle. Ronald faisait souvent des avances à la jeune femme et elle avait fini par tomber sous son charme.

-Oh ! Bonjour Sutcliff-Senpai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dit Ronald comme si il avait été trop obnubilé par sa conquête pour s'apercevoir de la présence de Grell.

-Je venais juste chercher ma Faux, répondit-il, les yeux rivés sur son formulaire.

Ronald regarda Grell, puis le formulaire, de nouveau Grell et ceci une demi-douzaine de fois avant de "réussir" à articuler, stupéfait :

-Dep...Depuis quand tu...et pourquoi...?

-Tais toi ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie de me concentrer ?! Gronda-t-il.

Le Shinigami rouge finit par trouver une réponse convenable à la dernière information demandée et se tourna vers son subordonné:

-Tu disais ?

-Rien... Sinon je me demandais : comment ça se fait qu'on ait plus aucune mission ensemble ? Tu devais pas être mon mentor pour que j'améliore mon efficacité sur le terrain ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Si, mais on a dû estimer que j'étais trop douée pour toi puisqu'on ne me demande plus de te superviser, répondit Grell en haussant les épaules.

-Tu te moques de moi là ?

-Peu importe, tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul sur tes prochains cas difficiles.

-Ah...Mais peut-être que je peux quand même venir avec toi lors de tes missions ?

-Tu peux me croire, tu n'apprendrais plus rien avec moi. A moins que tu ne trouves enrichissant de faucher les âmes de vieux qui succombent d'une crise cardiaque à quatre heures du matin ? soupira Grell.

-Euh...Non merci.., dit Ronald en passant la main sur sa nuque d'un air gêné.

Il regarda sa montre et s'exclama : "Oh ! Déjà ! Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai rendez-vous avec une brûlée vive ". Il allait partir mais se retourna vers Grell :

-Au fait Senpai ! Ça te dit de venir boire un coup avec moi et Cindy ce soir ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

-D'accord, à ce soir alors ! Dit-il en partant aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

Cindy resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans ses pensées sur son petit ami, mais la voix du Shinigami rouge la fit vite sortir de sa rêverie.

-Une brûlée vive...Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit à ce genre de cas moi ? Bouda-t-il en lui rendant le formulaire complété.

La secrétaire survola la feuille, hocha la tête et partit chercher la tronçonneuse du Faucheur en disant : "Je pense que tu n'as pas à te plaindre, tu l'avais bien cherché cette suspension". Grell jeta un regard noir à la jeune femme tout en lui arrachant la Faux des mains.

Il passa plusieurs secondes à observer la chaîne aux pointes parfaitement tranchantes de sa Death Scythe et afficha un sourire presque maternel. Il avait créé cette Faux lui-même dans l'objectif qu'elle soit la plus parfaite possible et il était particulièrement fier de sa création, même si quelques petites imperfections techniques subsistaient.

La lame était immaculée, on ne voyait plus aucune trace du sang qui l'avait recouverte la veille : il fallait avouer que les chargés de l'entretien des Faux étaient assez doués.

-A ce soir, dit-il sèchement à l'adresse de Cindy.

La jeune Shinigami regarda Grell s'en aller, sa Faux posée sur son épaule gauche. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui répondre.

Lorsque le Dieu de la Mort était vexé il lui arrivait souvent de se comporter de manière enfantine, de faire semblant de bouder. Mais lorsqu'il était en possession de sa tronçonneuse c'était une toute autre histoire : il devenait rapidement effrayant et Cindy s'était pétrifiée devant le regard qu'il lui avait lancé. Son sourire hérissé de dents aiguisées et ses yeux étincelants de sadisme faisaient rapidement oublier à quel point Grell pouvait être drôle et de bonne compagnie. Il semblait perdre son statut de personne dotée de sentiments et devenait un tueur assoiffé de sang si redoutable et agile qu'il semblait pouvoir réduire en charpie n'importe qui croisant sa route. Y compris les Shinigamis les plus puissants. Il était tellement impulsif qu'il arrivait souvent à Cindy de le craindre et de se sentir vulnérable en sa présence. Malgré cela elle l'appréciait et le considérait comme un ami.

* * *

William avait vaqué à ses occupations sans chercher à épiloguer sur le comportement déroutant de Grell. Le Shinigami rouge était si imprévisible qu'il pouvait très bien revenir parader l'air de rien à dix-sept heures, lorsqu'il aurait fini de s'occuper de sa liste.

A la fin de son service, à dix-huit heures, William quitta son bureau sans que Grell n'y ait fait irruption. Agacé, il se décida à aller chercher son collègue avec une désagréable impression de déjà vécu. Il entra dans le bureau sans frapper et constata qu'il était vide. Il soupira, bien décidé à retrouver l'incompétent. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas pressé et se retrouva face à face avec Ronald accompagné de Cindy, accrochée à son bras.

-Grell est dans son bureau ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Non, et cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il est censé être rentré, répondit William d'un ton las.

-C'est assez étrange...

-Mais non ça ne l'est pas ! Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle met du temps à rentrer d'une mission, s'exclama sa petite amie.

-Oui et bien _elle_ aurait pu éviter d'éluder notre invitation...

-Quelle invitation ? Demanda William, que les deux autres semblaient avoir oublié.

-On l'avait invité à venir boire un verre avec nous ce soir. Ça vous dit de venir à sa place ? Dit Ronald, bien que connaissant la réponse.

-Bien sûr que non. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'aller me saouler dans un pub du monde des humains. Et je suppose que ça doit également être le cas pour vous Knox.

-Non, je me suis occupé de toutes mes récoltes de la journée et pour ce qui est des heures sup', moins j'en fais, mieux je me porte. Dites à Grell de nous rejoindre si jamais vous le trouvez !

Il salua William d'un geste rapide de la main et partit avec Cindy. L'autre Shinigami hocha imperceptiblement la tête et décida de se rendre à l'appartement de Grell. C'était l'endroit où il y avait le plus de chances de le rencontrer après une récolte : le Shinigami rouge n'avait pas systématiquement le réflexe de retourner dans les bureaux à l'issue d'une mission, il préférait de loin son confort à la paperasse administrative qui accompagnait le jugement d'une âme.

En arrivant devant l'appartement, William remarqua que la porte était entrebâillée, ce qui le laissa supposer que Grell était bel et bien rentré de mission. Il entra dans l'appartement et en fit rapidement le tour pour finalement constater qu'il était aussi vide que son bureau. Il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'aller au Service du Personnel pour obtenir un double de la liste confiée à Grell dans la matinée, ainsi pourrait-il probablement le retrouver. Combien de temps cet incapable allait-il encore lui faire perdre ?

William rassembla tout son courage pour entrer dans le Département. Aucun Shinigami ne fit attention à lui sauf un. Le Dieu de la Mort en question se leva et vint vers lui. Il était assez imposant, avec une large carrure et mesurait bien dix centimètres de plus que William. Ses cheveux étaient courts et châtains.

Son nom : Andrew Peterson, responsable de la liaison entre le Service du Personnel, le Département des Faucheurs et l'Administration Générale. Mais c'était avant tout le supérieur hiérarchique de William et celui-ci le haïssait au moins autant que l'autre ne le haïssait.

-Alors Monsieur Spears, vous avez encore perdu un employé ? Dit Andrew d'un ton sarcastique, provoquant plusieurs ricanements discrets parmi les travailleurs restants.

Le sourcil de l'interpellé tiqua.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Répondit William tout aussi aimablement en levant la tête pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-Vous venez rarement nous voir pour d'autres raisons, se moqua-t-il.

-Pourrais-je avoir la liste d'âmes qui a été confiée à Grell Sutcliff ce matin ? Demanda William en ignorant magistralement la remarque avec froideur.

-Plusieurs équipes ont été envoyées après dix-sept heures pour des récoltes de routine à proximité des lieux où Monsieur Sutcliff devait effectuer sa mission, et malgré la demande qui leur a été faite, personne n'a fait état de sa présence à ces endroits. Cette liste ne vous serait donc d'aucune utilité.

Depuis sa suspension, Grell était en période probatoire. Il était donc courant qu'il soit demandé à d'autres Shinigamis de vérifier qu'il menait à bien ses missions si par hasard ils étaient affectés dans le même secteur de Londres.

-Si vous le permettez, j'effectuerai moi même la vérification.

-Comme vous voudrez.

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'un employé se leva et tendit une feuille à William.

-Merci, dit-il malhonnêtement en prenant le papier.

Il quitta le Service du Personnel sans se retourner et entendit la voix désagréable de Peterson lui crier :

-Et faites plus attention à vos employés à l'avenir !

William quitta le bâtiment pour atteindre le monde des humains. Son sourcil tressaillit une deuxième fois : même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, Grell trouvait toujours un moyen de lui casser les pieds. Franchement, devoir faire des heures supplémentaires et affronter son insupportable supérieur juste pour retrouver un employé, il y avait de quoi être sur les nerfs. D'autant plus que Sutcliff n'était ni dans les bureaux, ni chez lui et d'après ce que lui avait dit Peterson, il n'était pas non plus sur les lieux de ses collectes.

William n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait se trouver le Shinigami rouge.

Il semblait qu'il ait tout bonnement disparu.

* * *

 **A.N : Cindy a été inspirée de l'OAV "The Tale of Will the Shinigami". Certains shinigamis OC qu'on voit apparaître par la suite, dont Andrew Peterson, sont aussi inspirés de l'OAV. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu, je vous conseille de le regarder, c'est mieux pour comprendre la suite et c'est un épisode à ne pas louper pour tous les fans des shinigamis ^^**

 **Sur ce à la semaine prochaine et si vous avez le temps n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review siouplait ! :3**


	4. Chapitre 4-Humanité Brisée

Dix-huit heures passées, le 16 mai 1889. Beaucoup de passants circulaient dans le centre ville de Londres mais dans les ruelles étroites des quartiers pauvres, il ne semblait pas y avoir âme qui vive. Les grandes habitations délabrées qui y régnaient ne laissaient passer que peu de lumière, rendant les rues sombres et inquiétantes. Aucun bruit, rien qu'un silence tellement présent qu'il semblait assourdissant. Soudain, un feulement transcenda l'atmosphère pesante et un chat effrayé détala à toute vitesse devant un homme en costume-cravate en manquant de le faire trébucher.

William marmonna un "Vraiment..." et continua sa route en songeant qu'il aurait bien aimé que ce félin soit l'un de ses employé, histoire de lui donner quelques heures supplémentaires pour le punir de son irrespect.

Le Shinigami avait entrepris de vérifier par ordre chronologique les différents lieux de collecte figurant sur la liste et il arriva à la même conclusion que les équipes envoyées plus tôt : Grell était introuvable.

Il continua à déambuler dans les rues de Londres sans savoir par où continuer ses recherches et il avait bien envie de demander un congé de compensation pour tout le temps que lui faisait perdre inutilement l'autre Dieu de la Mort.

Soudain une odeur pestilentielle le fit sortir de ses songes. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible : un Démon rôdait dans les parages. La Faux de William se matérialisa instantanément dans sa main. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se poser la question de l'identité du Démon qu'il entendit vrombir la tronçonneuse de Grell à quelques rues de là. William se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. A coup sûr Grell avait rencontré ce déchet de Michaelis. Le bruit du moteur s'arrêta et laissa place au son d'un lourd objet métallique tombant au sol. Il sembla à William que le son provenait de la ruelle adjacente et il se rendit sur place.

Ce qu'il y découvrit le stoppa net. Il manqua de laisser tomber sa Faux de stupeur devant l'improbabilité et l'horreur du spectacle dont il était l'impassible spectateur.

Grell était étendu sur le sol, une plaie béante le traversait du haut de la poitrine jusqu'au ventre et le sang en coulait abondamment. Un filet écarlate s'écoulait également de sa bouche entrouverte. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa Faux ensanglantée gisait à quelques mètres de lui.

Le Shinigami regarda aux alentours, confirmant ainsi ce que lui disait son instinct : le Démon était parti.

"Sutcliff..?" demanda William en s'approchant. "Sutcliff, ce n'est pas le moment de jouer la comédie, relevez-vous immédiatement".

Il redressa ses lunettes et fit un pas de plus vers son collègue mais à peine eut-il le temps d'avancer qu'il entendit le bourdonnement singulier d'une lanterne cinématique.

Il s'arrêta et n'eut d'autre choix que de regarder le film de la vie de l'autre Shinigami.

* * *

 _Quand j'étais jeune, je croyais qu'après la mort il n'y avait rien que le néant. J'étais à l'époque bien loin d'imaginer à quel point je pouvais me tromper..._

Un petite fille (ou était-ce un garçon ? ) se faufila dans l'épicerie de son père. Ces cheveux étaient d'un rouge foncé et s'accordaient avec ses grands yeux brun-vert. L'enfant se mit sur la pointe des pieds devant le comptoir d'où une voix s'éleva :

-Retournes jouer dehors avec les autres, je n'ai pas besoin de toi ici.

-Mais les autres ils veulent que je leur ramène des bonbons, répondit innocemment le petit Grell.

-Leurs parents n'ont qu'à leur en acheter. Cette boutique n'est pas un libre-service. Maintenant, dégages d'ici.

-Mais ils vont encore dire que je suis méchante avec eux !

-Tu vas tout de suite cesser avec cette habitude ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de parler de toi au féminin, non ?!

-Mais je suis une fille ! Se consterna l'enfant.

"Cesse de me contredire et dégages d'ici, je ne le répèterai pas ! " Hurla le père tandis qu'une gifle retentissante s'abattait sur la joue du petit garçon. Ce dernier le fixa avec le regard le plus noir dont il était capable et déguerpit de la boutique sans demander son reste.

 _Mes "parents" ne m'ont jamais aimée, mais ce sentiment avait le mérite d'être réciproque. Ils ne se sont jamais souciés de mon existence, pour eux je n'étais qu'une gêne, un parasite venu semer le trouble dans leur vie. Les choses se sont corsées lorsque j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas un garçon, et ce malgré les apparences. Qu'une femme puisse naître dans le corps d'un homme dépassait leur compréhension. Leurs esprits étaient si étriqués, c'en était lamentable..._

 _Quoiqu'il en soit, découvrir ma différence fut pour eux le coup de grâce. Leur dédain se mua en honte, puis en dégout._

 _A leurs yeux et à ceux des autres, je me suis progressivement accoutumée à passer pour ce que je n'étais pas : un gamin bien dans sa peau. Je me suis alors découvert un sacré talent d'actrice._

 _Et quel talent ! Se cacher, être transparente, ne surtout pas attirer l'attention : c'était tout un art que de réussir à échapper à leurs railleries quotidiennes et leurs coups injustifiés._

 _Je savais bien que je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre comme ça. Avec l'âge, j'ai saisi toute l'ampleur de l'injustice dont j'étais la victime. Et j'ai décidé d'y mettre un terme._

-Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu traîner avec ce garçon ?!

-Non, c'est pas-

-Si j'avais su que tu deviendrais cette aberration de la nature, je me serais fait avorter !

Comme tous les soirs depuis plusieurs années, Grell rentrait d'une journée passée à l'abri des reproches proférés par ses parents. Il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de chercher d'où leur venait cette haine et préférait s'éloigner d'eux pendant la journée. Mais à son retour, sa mère trouvait toujours un prétexte, aussi erroné soit-il, pour l'injurier et porter la main sur lui. Mais aujourd'hui il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. S'il avait par peur puis par coutume supporté ce traitement toute sa vie, son dix-septième anniversaire sonnait l'heure du changement.

Lorsque la femme leva le poing vers son fils, une fulgurante douleur traversa ses phalanges. Elle retint un cri de douleur et se contenta de gémir piteusement. L'adolescent avait stoppé la main de sa mère et l'avait serrée jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende craquer. Il la plaqua contre le mur avant qu'elle ne puisse riposter et sortit de sa poche le canif qu'il avait spécialement aiguisé pour l'occasion. Cette garce était enfin à sa merci. Il plaça l'arme sous la gorge de sa victime qui le regarda avec des yeux terrifiés. Il exhiba un sourire malsain à la voir le craindre ainsi.

Enfin, la victime allait devenir le bourreau.

Grell appuya légèrement sur le couteau, arrachant par la même quelques pleurnichements à sa mère. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent sur la lame argentée. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur la toute nouvelle splendeur que lui inspirait cette couleur qu'il entendit craquer l'escalier. Son père avait fermé l'épicerie et les rejoignait dans la pièce de vie qui se trouvait à l'étage. Grell lâcha subitement sa prise et la femme tomba au sol en sanglots. "Tss ! Tu t'en sors bien pour cette fois...Mais tous les deux, vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer, et vous allez finir par le regretter ! " Dit-il en la regardant dédaigneusement.

 _J'ai aussitôt fui la maison sans prendre le temps de me retourner, je ne voulais pas être de nouveau soumise à cette irrépressible envie de les massacrer tous les deux. Et oui, j'étais bien lâche à l'époque..._

 _Durant les six années qui ont suivi cet incident, j'ai vivoté en trouvant de petits emplois et en étant logée à titre gracieux par mes employeurs. Mais au matin du 16 novembre 1798, je me suis de nouveau retrouvée à la rue, seule et sans futur._

 _Tout cela n'avait toujours été que de leur faute ! Comment pouvais-je avoir été assez faible pour me laisser faire toutes ces années ? J'avais trop souvent réfléchi avant d'agir, il était temps que j'accepte d'écouter ce que mon instinct avait à me dire._

 _Ma haine à l'égard des responsables de ma misère s'était ravivée, j'aurais été bien vilaine de la laisser s'éteindre de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?_

L'astre solaire se couchait au loin et inondait Londres d'une lueur rougeâtre. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux courbes étrangement féminines marchait résolument à travers une rue commerçante désormais peu fréquentée. Ses cheveux qui lui arrivaient à hauteur de la nuque et d'ordinaire plutôt bruns prirent une teinte rouge vif face au feu du soleil couchant. La lumière mourante fit miroiter la lame acérée d'un couteau de boucher. C'était l'arme la plus accessible et la plus appropriée que Grell avait pu trouver. Elle lui semblait parfaite pour que le spectacle soit grandiose. Le tintement de la cloche à l'entrée de l'épicerie éveilla sa nostalgie.

Un homme, debout derrière le comptoir, releva la tête. Il avait suffisamment vieilli pour que Grell ne le reconnaisse pas du premier coup d'œil. Mais il n'y eut plus de doute possible sur son identité lorsqu'il dévisagea son fils avec un regard plein de dégout. Le seul regard que Grell lui ait jamais connu.

-Tu n'as pas l'air très ravi de me revoir, dit le fils avec une voix qui sembla beaucoup trop assurée à son interlocuteur.

-Quand t'ai-je autorisé à me tutoyer ?! Sale impertinent ! Beugla le père qui fut surpris d'entendre l'intéressé ricaner à ces paroles.

-Je vois que rien n'a changé ici. Ni cette bonne vieille boutique, ni toi, répondit Grell en s'avançant vers l'autre d'un pas déterminé et sûr. Dommage...Ça aurait pu te sauver.

Sur ces mots, il dévoila le couteau qu'il avait gardé caché derrière son dos. Le père recula d'un pas puis se figea à la vue de la lame scintillante. Il n'eut pas le temps de se défendre lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid lui transpercer le ventre, une atroce douleur et un malaise l'envahirent. L'arme le frappa trois fois supplémentaires puis il s'effondra dans un bruit sourd. Avant qu'il ne puisse contempler son œuvre, l'assassin entendit le craquement caractéristique de l'escalier. Il se cacha dans l'ombre, derrière les marches.

Alertée par le bruit, sa mère descendait avec précaution à la boutique. Si sa curiosité et son inquiétude ne l'avaient pas forcée à venir sur les lieux du crime, peut-être aurait-elle gagné quelques minutes de vie. Son pas se fit plus précipité lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps de son mari.

-Seigneur Dieu ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur la masse ensanglantée, un rictus horrifié fixé sur le visage.

-Je t'avais bien dit que vous alliez le regretter, dit calmement Grell en sortant de la pénombre.

La femme se pétrifia. Le couteau que son fils tenait dans la main gauche ruisselait du sang de sa victime, lui-même était recouvert d'éclaboussures écarlates. Il lui sourit, comme pour la conforter dans sa terreur. Elle hurla et tenta de fuir lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle. Il la retint et l'exécuta de quatre coups de couteau, comme pour son père.

Grell contempla pendant longtemps son ouvrage, il se laissa subjuguer par l'intense beauté du rouge. Une couleur si puissante, qu'elle peut sublimer même le plus hideux des êtres. Ainsi démunis, ses parents lui semblèrent humains pour la première fois.

Tout était enfin terminé.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Il avait su dès le départ que se débarrasser d'eux n'était pas la solution, cela lui avait juste semblé vital. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à les laisser vivre alors qu'ils avaient ruiné son passé et l'empêchaient d'avoir un avenir.

Mais il n'avait pas plus d'avenir maintenant. La société dans laquelle il vivait n'en offrait pas à qui ne respectait pas ses codes. De plus, son crime serait rapidement mis à jour et il savait qu'il serait alors le premier accusé. Non, il n'y avait décidément aucune solution au problème qu'avait toujours été sa vie.

La nuit tomba rapidement. Les sublimes taches pourpres qui recouvraient le sol perdirent leur éclat pour ne plus être que des empreintes sombres. C'est alors que deux ombres s'étendirent sur le parquet de la boutique. Deux hommes dont Grell ne put distinguer que les silhouettes dans l'obscurité entrèrent dans la pièce.

 _J'étais démasquée. Il n'y avait plus d'issue, mais je ne pouvais pas perdre le peu de liberté de choix qu'il me restait. La solution était toute trouvée._

Grell serra le couteau dans son poing, le sang écaillé maculant le manche de l'arme s'effrita. Il réussit à rassembler tout son courage pour porter l'arme à son cou puis se trancha la gorge d'un geste expérimenté. Un flash lumineux envahit soudainement la pièce, lorsque la lumière s'évanouit, Grell et les deux hommes avaient disparus.

 _Je croyais que la mort serait la fin de tout, elle ne fut que le commencement._


	5. Chapitre 5-Renaissance Écarlate

Grell prit une grande inspiration puis réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il fut aussitôt aveuglé par une intense lumière blanche, il s'y habitua mais ne put distinguer rien d'autre que cette éblouissante clarté. Et si c'était ce qu'on appelait le Paradis ? Non, il n'avait jamais cru à toutes ces bondieuseries. Il ne réalisa qu'il était encore en vie que lorsqu'il retrouva progressivement le contrôle de son corps engourdi. Il sentit alors qu'il était soutenu par ce qui lui sembla être une forme noire. Il se souvint progressivement des évènements qui eurent lieu quelques minutes plus tôt, c'est alors qu'une incohérence le frappa : comment pouvait-il encore respirer après le coup qu'il s'était infligé ? Il porta par réflexe la main à son cou pour constater que la blessure était indolore et quasiment refermée. L'ombre noire le lâcha alors et il se surprit en réussissant à conserver son équilibre. Une seconde forme s'approcha et plaça une paire de lunettes sur son nez.

-Vous y verrez mieux avec ceci.

Grell put enfin voir clairement le lieu où il se trouvait : une pièce de taille moyenne entièrement vide si l'on exceptait les quelques chaises noires longeant les murs blancs, l'endroit était éclairé par une lumière provenant du plafond, Grell n'avait jamais vu une telle chose de toute sa vie. Son interlocuteur était un homme aux cheveux courts et châtains, il portait des lunettes noires et rondes. L'autre, visiblement plus jeune, avait des cheveux plus longs et foncés et possédait également des lunettes. Grell fut frappé par la couleur identique des yeux des deux hommes, un vert-jaunâtre presque phosphorescent. Devant son air stupéfait l'homme plus âgé se lança dans une explication :

-Vous vous trouvez à l'Académie de la Shinigami Dispatch Society. Nous sommes des Dieux de la Mort et étions en charge de votre âme. Comme pour tous les suicidés, votre cas a vivement intéressé le Service de Recrutement et le sang-froid dont vous avez fait preuve pour tuer vos parents a achevé de faire de vous la recrue idéale, considérez cela comme une seconde chance...ou une punition, tout dépend du point de vue. Vous êtes désormais un Shinigami pour une période indéterminée,...

A partir de cet instant le discours se brouilla dans l'esprit de Grell, il crut saisir une histoire de modification génétique qui n'avait à ses yeux pas plus de sens que le reste. Le type commença à le renseigner sur le rôle des Shinigamis mais s'arrêta sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive.

-Vous nous écoutez Monsieur Sutcliff ?

La jeune recrue sursauta à l'entente de son nom, il aurait bien voulu lui répondre mais n'arriva pas à prononcer un seul mot. Devant son attitude dépaysé l'homme plus jeune prit la parole :

-Vous avez sans doute besoin d'un peu de temps pour assimiler tout ça. Généralement, les recrues disposent de quelques jours pour se reposer avant que les cours ne commencent, mais comme vous n'étiez pas prévu au programme nous avons dû improviser et vous placer dans une classe débutant demain. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où se trouve l'internat, dit-il en quittant la pièce.

Grell mit quelques secondes à réagir puis rattrapa l'homme qui s'engageait dans un dédale de couloirs tous similaires.

-Vous avez la chance de disposer d'une chambre individuelle puisque nous n'avons pas trouvé beaucoup de recrues cette année encore.

Voyant que Grell était plus intéressé par l'absence de décoration des murs que par ce qu'il disait le Shinigami se tut durant le reste du trajet. Après avoir passé une porte, monté deux étages et traversé un nombre improbable de couloirs, l'autre Dieu de la Mort s'arrêta devant une seconde porte.

-Nous y voilà. L'équipement dont vous aurez besoin durant votre internat se trouve dans votre chambre. Je viendrais vous chercher demain matin, soyez prêt pour huit heures, dit le Shinigami brun juste avant de partir.

Grell entra dans sa nouvelle chambre mais elle était plongée dans le noir. Il tenta de se repérer en longeant les murs avec sa main qui rencontra un objet rectangulaire, une lumière blanche comme celle qui éclairait le reste du bâtiment inonda la pièce. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu et entendu ce soir, cela ne le surprit même pas. Il découvrit une petite pièce ne disposant que d'un lit sur lequel étaient posés un costume et une petite faux. Celle-ci l'intrigua, elle était accrochée à une ceinture et sa lame argentée était protégée d'un cache noir. En la découvrant il ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir du massacre qu'il avait commis un peu plus tôt. Il se dit que le couteau devait être resté sur place. C'était dommage, il aurait bien voulu le garder en souvenir de cet instant unique qui avait métamorphosé son existence. Mais son passé appartenait à une vie révolue désormais, peut-être fallait-il donc mieux l'oublier. Il se souvint avec douleur de ce moment crucial où il avait porté l'arme à sa gorge et ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre comment il était possible de survivre à une telle blessure, et d'en guérir si rapidement qui plus est. Il se rendit dans la minuscule salle de bain adjacente à la chambre et constata qu'il n'y avait plus aucune marque sur son cou. Il fut frappé lorsqu'il remarqua que la couleur brune de ses cheveux avait totalement disparu pour ne laisser place qu'à leur nuance rouge sang, cette particularité fut loin de lui déplaire. Il détailla les lunettes qu'on lui avait donné : des verres ovales et une armature en métal simple, elles lui allaient bien mais il ne parvenait pas à saisir pourquoi il était quasiment aveugle sans.C'est alors qu'il découvrit avec stupeur que ses yeux avaient perdu leur teinte habituelle au profit d'une couleur plus voyante, la même que celle qu'avaient les yeux des deux hommes.

Il ne parvenait plus à se reconnaître. Il regarda son visage sous tous les angles pour se prouver qu'il était toujours la même personne mais son espoir fut de courte durée : une vague de terreur le parcourut lorsqu'il remarqua que son sourire n'avait plus rien d'humain avec toutes ces dents aiguisées. Elles l'inquiétèrent d'autant plus qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu que les deux autres possédaient une telle dentition.

Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Absolument tout ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir était absurde. Absurde et impossible. Il fut soudainement pris de vertiges et dut se retenir au cadre de la porte pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Véridique ou non, cette histoire l'avait épuisé. Il partit se coucher en étant persuadé que cette journée n'était qu'un de ces rêves malheureusement trop réalistes que l'on fait parfois, lorsqu'ils représentent le seul moyen d'échapper à sa vie. Cependant, la vague espérance que tout cela n'était pas le fruit de son imagination lui décrocha un sourire juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

 _Je venais malgré moi d'entrer dans un monde qui dépassait de loin ma compréhension. Si la panique était de mise, je ne pouvais qu'être excitée de savoir que je disposais enfin de ce qui m'avait toujours fait défaut : un avenir._

Grell se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il mit un peu de temps à remettre les idées en place dans sa tête. Si on venait le chercher à l'heure prévue cela signifiait que toute la journée passée n'était pas un rêve. Il avait vraiment tué ses parents, il avait vraiment rencontré des Dieux de la Mort après s'être suicidé, il était vraiment devenu un des leurs et il était vraiment en retard pour sa première journée. Sur cette constatation il se prépara aussi vite qu'il put puis sortit de sa chambre après avoir réussi à nouer sa cravate sur ce qu'il considéra comme un coup de chance. Il se retrouva face à l'homme brun de la veille, visiblement énervé.

-Bonjour, je suis désolée pour-

-Heureusement que je vous avez dit d'être prêt pour huit heures, sinon j'imagine que j'aurais pu vous attendre encore longtemps. Vous commencez mal pour une première journée parmi nous. Suivez-moi.

Grell haussa un sourcil mais ne préféra pas faire remarquer au type son manque de politesse.

L'homme le conduisit dans une salle où une dizaine d'autres personnes étaient alignées au garde à vous. Tous, à l'exception d'un aux cheveux noirs, se retournèrent vers Grell et le dévisagèrent à son arrivée. Le jeune Shinigami remarqua qu'ils portaient tous le même costume, la même faux et les mêmes lunettes que lui, il se plaça donc instinctivement à leurs côtés même si cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Le Shinigami brun se posta devant les élèves puis un autre homme, plus grand et aux cheveux blonds, arriva dans la salle. Il se présenta comme étant leur professeur principal pour l'année à venir. Grell ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter le reste de son discours : ce Shinigami s'exprimait avec la même formalité que tous ceux qu'il avait pu rencontrer jusque là et ces manières commençaient déjà à l'exaspérer. Il attendit la fin du monologue en croisant les bras d'impatience. Le professeur s'interrompit brusquement et fixa Grell avec un regard déconcerté.

-Veuillez vous tenir correctement, faire preuve de respect envers ses professeurs est la moindre des choses pour une recrue.

-Ça vous va bien de parler de respect alors qu'aucun d'entre vous ne sait dire bonjour, répondit-il en soupirant.

Agacés par son refus d'obtempérer, les professeurs se retournèrent et prirent une décision en chuchotant, mais Grell ne comprit pas ce qu'ils disaient. Ils firent de nouveau face à la classe et le brun annonça, comme si rien ne s'était passé, que la traditionnelle visite des locaux allait maintenant avoir lieu.

Grell fut impressionné par le fonctionnement complexe et manifestement efficace de la Shinigami Dispatch Society. Le Département des Faucheurs, ou Service de Récupération, attira plus particulièrement son attention en raison des Faux de la Mort parfois impressionnantes que les Shinigamis y travaillant possédaient. Durant le reste de la visite il remarqua que deux recrues qui avaient commencé à sympathiser le regardait du coin de l'œil, il réussit à saisir une bribe de discussion entre les deux :

-Tu crois que c'est une fille ?

-J'sais pas, mais t'as vu ses dents ?

-Oui, déjà que je trouvais toute cette histoire de Shinigamis un peu effrayante, ça me rassure pas.

 _Cette année d'internat débutait bien..._

 _J'ai commencé par penser que ce monde n'avait rien de différent de celui dont je venais, que je n'avais rien de plus à espérer ici que je ne le pouvais là-bas. Mais j'ai remarqué dès mon premier jour que le monde des Shinigamis était mille fois plus attrayant que celui des humains. En comparaison, ce dernier ne valait rien. Quel intérêt les Dieux de la Mort pouvaient-il trouver à s'occuper d'ennuyantes vies humaines ?_

 _Même si il me paraissait alors sans importance, j'ai appris que le travail d'un Shinigami avait de très bons côtés lors de ma première séance d'entrainement. J'y ai découvert les extraordinaires capacités physiques dont j'avais été dotée : la vitesse, l'endurance, l'agilité, la force, j'étais devenue invincible !_

 _Mon trop plein d'assurance a dès le départ déstabilisé les autres qui apprirent à leurs dépends qu'il ne fallait jamais me provoquer._

Une semaine après la prise des cours, les professeurs annoncèrent aux élèves qu'ils maitrisaient désormais suffisamment leurs pouvoirs pour commencer à utiliser leur Faux. A cette annonce certains furent indifférents mais la plupart étaient inquiétés, on leur avait en effet déjà appris qu'une Faux était l'une des rares choses capables de tuer un Shinigami. Ils se sentaient donc menacés malgré leur quasi-immortalité. Le seul à qui cette nouvelle ne déplut pas fut Grell qui sourit d'une manière un peu inquiétante en l'apprenant. Il entendit une voix qui se voulait discrète s'élever à sa droite :

-C'est ce que je pensais, il est vraiment dérangé...

Il s'agissait d'un des deux élèves qui discutaient déjà de lui au début de la semaine. Cette fois, Grell ne réussit pas à contenir sa colère, il se dirigea vers le garçon qui venait de parler et l'empoigna à la gorge.

-Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

L'autre n'osa pas répondre ce qui eut le don d'énerver Grell encore plus, il lui lança un regard agressif tout en resserrant sa prise autour de son cou :

-J'en ai rencontré pas mal des comme toi durant ma vie humaine, mais ils avaient au moins le cran de me dire les choses en face ! Dit-il en portant sa main libre sur sa Faux.

Des hoquets de surprise et des bavardages inquiets commencèrent à parcourir les autres élèves, jusque là spectateurs silencieux. Un seul resta impassible, observant la scène à une distance respectable.

Le professeur principal intervint et ordonna à Grell de se calmer. Préférant éviter les ennuis, ce dernier obéit et lâcha l'autre sans pour autant cesser de le regarder d'un œil méprisant. L'instructeur enchaîna son cours et fut de nouveau le centre d'intérêt des recrues tandis que son collègue séparait le trouble-fête du reste du groupe pour lui parler. L'homme brun semblait avoir pris Grell sous sa tutelle depuis son recrutement et le jeune Shinigami connaissait désormais son nom : Luke Harper.

 _-_ Nous en avions parlé avec mon collègue lors de votre premier jour et je tiens à vous mettre en garde : si votre comportement indiscipliné continue nous serons dans l'obligation de vous recaler avant votre Examen Final.

-Qu'entendez-vous par "recaler" ? Demanda Grell, dubitatif.

 _-_ Nous devions parler en détail de l'Examen Final plus tard dans l'année mais si vous tenez à le savoir, une recrue qui n'est pas apte à devenir Shinigami confirmé voit sa lanterne cinématique être rembobinée jusqu'à la fin de sa vie humaine. En d'autres termes, si vous êtes recalé, rien de ce que vous avez vécu ici n'aura eut lieu pour votre âme et vous mourrez.

Grell resta interloqué quelques secondes devant la menace de mort que venait de proférer Harper puis il hocha la tête.

-Compris.

 _Cette perspective m'a effrayée quelques instants mais je savais qu'on ne m'aurait pas avertie si ces menaces avaient réellement dû aboutir. J'avais trop de potentiel et eux pas assez d'effectifs pour qu'ils se permettent de me perdre avant que je ne fasse mes preuves. En effet, je suis rapidement devenue imbattable, aussi bien aux yeux des autres recrues qu'à ceux de mes professeurs. Tous craignaient mon goût pour l'affrontement._

 _Malgré l'ennui que représentaient les cours, j'étais assez douée dans tous les domaines, la pratique restant ma fierté. L'Examen Final est arrivé beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne m'y attendais._

Au matin du 16 novembre 1799, Grell fut convoqué dans une des salles du Service de Recrutement de l'Académie. Il se trouva sur place en avance, enthousiaste à l'idée d'enfin faucher une âme. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, un Shinigami aux cheveux châtains qui était assis derrière un bureau le salua. Grell se souvint vaguement de lui, il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait du type qui l'avait recruté avec Harper. L'homme confirma ses pensées et ajouta que son nom était Andrew Peterson.

Luke ne tarda pas à faire son apparition, il portait un document sur lequel devait figurer les informations concernant l'âme à faucher. Il se plaça debout à côté de son collègue et s'ensuivit une attente silencieuse d'une dizaine de minutes à l'issue de laquelle Grell commença à sérieusement s'impatienter.

Un élève assez grand finit par entrer dans la pièce, l'autre recrue le reconnut aussitôt : les cheveux noirs, le visage impassible, c'était William T. Spears. Grell se souvenait de son nom car ils étaient dans la même classe, mais il n'avait jamais véritablement fait attention à lui jusqu'à ce jour. En le voyant, Grell croisa les bras : William ne s'était jamais mesuré à lui lors des entrainements et il était persuadé que c'était parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Andrew annonça les résultats des précédentes épreuves aux deux recrues, confirmant ainsi les doutes de Grell. Comment pouvaient-ils faire en sorte qu'une de leurs meilleures recrues fasse équipe avec un type aux résultats minables tel que Spears ? C'était presque humiliant...

 _L'âme que nous devions récupérer était celle d'un jeune écrivain : Thomas Wallis, un garçon charmant. Nous avions un mois pour décider s'il fallait le laisser vivre ou mourir, soit beaucoup trop de temps pour un choix si simple à faire. Je voulais en finir au plus vite mais Will tardait à prendre une décision et j'avoue avoir eu du mal à me retenir de le tuer...Surtout après qu'il ait révélé notre nature à la cible. Cette maladresse permit cependant à Thomas de trouver l'inspiration, en un mois il écrivit le manuscrit de ce qui aurait pu être un chef d'œuvre._

Dans les quelques jours qui précédèrent la mort de Thomas, Grell avait fini par se prendre d'affection pour lui. Ce gamin était si près d'atteindre son but dans la vie, devenir un grand romancier, que le Shinigami voulait lui donner une chance. Il souhaitait donc le laisser vivre. Mais l'avis de William était une nouvelle fois contraire au sien.

 _Comment osait-il se moquer de moi de la sorte ?! Bien sûr que j'avais raison ! Et je comptais bien le lui prouver ! Il a esquivé mon coup avec une facilité déconcertante. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il rétorque avec autant de force. Jamais je n'oublierais cette sensation, sa froideur a embrasée mon corps de la passion la plus violente qui soit ! Il m'a dévastée sans un remord avant de m'abandonner à mon sort. Ah...Quel homme cruel !_

Grell approuva finalement la décision de William et se dit qu'il avait probablement besoin d'aide pour faucher l'âme de leur victime. Il fut amusé en constatant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé : Thomas refusait de mourir et sa lanterne cinématique se rebellait contre le Faucheur. Elle l'avait privé de ses lunettes, le rendant incapable de se défendre. Des souvenirs récalcitrants et une recrue inexpérimentée font rarement bon ménage, mais Grell intervint au moment propice pour sauver l'élu de son cœur. Il lui rendit ses lunettes et lui recommanda d'en prendre soin.

 _Il ne s'est jamais affranchi de ce conseil._

 _La lanterne de Thomas revint à la charge. Will et moi ne faisions plus qu'un contre la cinématique. La Mort contre la Vie... Nous étions les talentueux acteurs d'un duel de tous les instants ! A l'issue de ce combat, je me doutais que nous avions passé notre Examen Final avec succès._

 _La délicate rose que j'étais allait enfin pouvoir éclore !_

 _J'étais Grell Sutcliff, née dans la mort et le sang, et mon avenir s'annonçait déjà flamboyant !_

* * *

La cinématique de Grell s'enraya et disparut.

William resta sous le choc quelques instants. Une grande nostalgie l'envahit, celle d'une époque et d'une vie perdues, seulement retracées par des souvenirs à disparaitre.

Il venait de regarder la lanterne cinématique d'un autre Shinigami. C'était totalement amoral mais c'était également une grave entorse au règlement. Les Shinigamis n'avaient le droit de s'occuper que des vies humaines, ils n'étaient en aucun cas autorisés à juger les âmes de leurs pairs.

Il reporta son attention sur le corps inanimé de son collègue. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de l'évidence : le film s'était coupé subitement et n'avait montré que les passages les plus importants de la vie de Grell, ceux qui firent de lui un Shinigami. Une bonne partie de son existence avait été passée sous silence, mais une cinématique n'était pas censée éclipser la majorité des souvenirs de la sorte.

Ce phénomène ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose...


	6. Chapitre 6-Immortalité Illusoire

Un sifflement résonna entre les pierres des ruelles de Londres et un bruissement d'ailes enthousiaste répondit aussitôt à l'appel. Le volatile se posa sur l'épaule de William qui griffonna quelques mots sur un petit bout de papier. Il attacha le message à la patte du pigeon.

-Apporte ce message au Centre Médical, s'il-te-plait. Essaie de faire vite.

L'oiseau roucoula, l'air satisfait, puis il s'envola et disparut rapidement. William s'avança vers Grell, il l'aurait bien réveillé d'un bon coup de pied mais l'apparition de sa lanterne cinématique signifiait qu'il valait mieux ne pas le brusquer. Il décida donc de faire preuve d'un peu de délicatesse pour une fois. Il s'agenouilla à côté de son collègue et le secoua doucement par l'épaule mais il n'eut aucune réaction. William posa deux doigts sur le cou de l'autre Shinigami et fut rassuré de pouvoir sentir quelques faibles pulsations.

-Grell, vous m'entendez ?

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux en inspirant péniblement.

-C'est incroyable, ça fait presque quatre-vingt-dix ans qu'on se connait et tu continues de me vouvoyer, dit-il en esquissant un sourire amusé mêlé de douleur.

-Taisez-vous, vous vous fatiguez inutilement.

Grell se tourna vers William et se releva sur un coude avec difficulté. Il toussa en crispant sa main libre sur sa blessure. Son sang recouvrit rapidement ses doigts.

-On dirait bien que tu es arrivé trop tard cette fois, dit-il en contemplant sa main ensanglantée avec un sourire nerveux.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. J'ai contacté le Centre Médical, ils vous attendent. Relevez-vous maintenant.

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà vu si attentionné, j'apprécie beau-

-Si venir vous ramasser en pièces détachées ne faisait pas partie de mon travail, je serais chez moi à l'heure qu'il est, trancha William en allant chercher la Faux de l'autre Shinigami.

Grell ne répondit pas, focalisant ses forces pour se relever. A peine debout il commença à flancher mais son supérieur vint le soutenir par les épaules.

-Faites un effort, je pensais que marcher était une des rares choses que vous saviez faire.

-Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu es toujours aussi froid. Mais tu vas devoir me tenir dans tes bras, je sens que je défaille ~

William comprit qu'il plaisantait à son ton théâtral, il le lâcha en soupirant avec lassitude. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la gravité de son état : Grell était essoufflé, le visage livide, il tremblait beaucoup et parvenait à peine à tenir sur ses jambes. Sa main restait en permanence crispée sur sa blessure, comme dans l'illusion qu'il pourrait ainsi en faire cesser la douleur. La plaie le traversait de part en part et elle était loin d'être anodine, même pour un Dieu de la Mort.

La vision de Grell se brouilla, il se rendit à peine compte qu'ils venaient de passer dans le monde des Shinigamis. Il vit ce qu'il interpréta comme de l'inquiétude dans le regard habituellement stoïque de son supérieur et y répondit en lui souriant affectueusement. William put décrypter de la peur dans les yeux de son collègue juste avant qu'il ne vacille et ne s'effondre. Il le rattrapa dans ses bras avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Trois Shinigamis en blouse blanche intervinrent, ils emmenèrent Grell dans une autre partie du service, la porte se referma derrière eux. William n'avait pas fait attention à leur présence mais elle était évidente puisqu'il était directement arrivé à l'accueil du Centre Médical. Personne n'avait daigné lui donner une seule explication, il comptait donc attendre le retour d'un des médecins pour obtenir quelques conclusions : il devait être en mesure d'apporter un rapport des faits correct au Service de Personnel. Il n'était jamais venu dans ce secteur de la Shinigami Dispatch Society, il profita donc de l'attente pour observer les lieux. La pièce où il se trouvait était assez petite, avec quelques portes dont il ne savait pas où elles pouvaient mener, à l'exception de la porte d'entrée, plus grande que les autres. Il y avait un secrétariat sans secrétaire à sa gauche. La taille réduite du lieu et la quasi-absence du personnel s'expliquait par le fait qu'il était rare qu'un Shinigami se retrouve blessé au point de nécessiter des soins. Le centre n'existait que dans cette éventualité et pour certains cas moins graves, les Dieux de la Mort qui y travaillaient étaient la plupart du temps affectés à d'autres secteurs même si pour eux, l'activité du centre passait avant ces affectations secondaires.

Au bout de quelques minutes un des médecins fit son retour à l'accueil. Il se dirigea vers William qui redressa ses lunettes par appréhension.

-Je suppose que vous attendez des nouvelles de votre collègue, Monsieur Spears.

-Oui, comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-il sans conviction apparente.

-Je ne vous cache pas qu'il a été gravement blessé. Son cœur a été atteint et pour tout vous avouer, je n'avais jamais vu un Shinigami survivre à un tel traumatisme auparavant. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement rien faire de plus que de lui appliquer un bandage et de le laisser se reposer, mais puisqu'il s'en est sorti jusque là nous avons bon espoir qu'il se remette sans séquelles.

-Bien, répondit William en hochant la tête, un peu rassuré.

-Il est inconscient pour le moment mais si vous souhaitez lui rendre visite ou si vous avez des questions, je suis à votre disposition. Vous n'aurez qu'à me demander auprès de notre secrétaire. Mon nom est-

-Monsieur Harper je sais, je vous avais reconnu.

Il était difficile de ne pas reconnaître Luke Harper: son apparence n'avait pas changé en l'espace de presque un siècle et il était toujours aussi bavard.

-La manière la plus correcte de s'adresser à moi est Docteur Harper désormais, j'ai décidé de suivre une formation médicale il y a quelques décennies et comme vous pouvez le constater, elle a abouti. Dès que nous avons reçu votre message j'ai personnellement tenu à prendre en charge le cas de votre collègue. C'est étrange de vous revoir après toutes ces années, surtout Monsieur Sutcliff, il a beaucoup changé vous ne trouvez pas ?

L'autre Shinigami se contenta de hausser un sourcil, à vrai dire il ne s'était jamais penché sur la question et elle lui semblait sans intérêt. Luke perdit son attitude nostalgique et reprit avec un ton plus sérieux :

-A ce propos, avec une blessure pareille il est impossible que vous n'ayez pas vu des passages de sa cinématique.

William ne répondit pas, préférant détourner le regard de son accusateur.

-Je me doute que vous ne deviez pas avoir le choix. N'ayez crainte, je n'en parlerais à personne.

-Je vous remercie de votre compréhension, Docteur Harper.

William salua le médecin et quitta le Centre Médical. Il était soulagé de savoir que Luke ne révélerait pas son petit secret : visionner la lanterne cinématique d'un autre Dieu de la Mort était un crime considéré comme aussi grave que de tuer un humain dont le nom n'était pas sur la liste des morts. Il n'avait pas de quoi être fier...

Bien que l'idée soit loin de le réjouir, il devait désormais apporter un rapport des faits au Service du Personnel. Étant donné le caractère exceptionnel de la situation, Peterson se contenterait d'un compte rendu oral. William était nerveux : jamais il n'avait ramené un employé en si mauvais état au siège de l'organisation et même s'il ne comptait pas faire part de l'incident de la lanterne cinématique, il redoutait la réaction de son supérieur. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte du Service, l'endroit était quasiment désert. Il ne restait qu'un seul employé, le même qui, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, lui avait donné un double de la liste des âmes que Grell devait récolter. C'était sans doute le sous-fifre de Peterson et savoir qu'il était attendu par son supérieur ne fit que rendre William plus anxieux encore. L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre, il le dirigea dans un couloir au fond du Service et lui indiqua la porte du bureau de son chef. William entra dans la pièce avec une inquiétude dissimulée. Ce qu'il remarqua en premier était le pigeon perché sur une pile de dossiers. Lorsqu'il vit le Shinigami arriver, l'animal vint se poser sur son épaule en roucoulant. William sortit un petit biscuit de la poche de sa veste et le tendit à l'oiseau qui le picora avec enthousiasme.

-Ce pigeon nous a été redirigé par le Centre Médical, j'attends des explications, dit Andrew qui était assis derrière son bureau et dont l'autre Dieu de la Mort avait oublié l'existence.

-Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que mon pigeon vous apporte un message, répondit-il en tapotant la tête du volatile.

-Je me fiche de votre pigeon ! Il me faut des explications quant aux évènements relatifs à l'agent Grell Sutcliff ! S'écria Peterson.

William se sentit soudainement très idiot, il donna à son supérieur toutes les informations qu'il détenait en ignorant tant bien que mal l'oiseau qui tentait par tous les moyens de captiver son attention. A sa grande surprise, Peterson ne le sermonna pas pour ne pas avoir réussi à ramener Grell sain et sauf à l'organisation, il se contenta de lui demander :

-Avez-vous réussi à identifier son agresseur ?

-Je n'ai aucune certitude sur son identité exacte, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il s'agissait d'un Démon.

William avait bien des doutes sur un Démon en particulier mais il ne pouvait pas se fier qu'à une simple intuition : Peterson voulait du concret, il ne se contenterait pas de simples suppositions.

-C'est ce que nous pensions. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un Shinigami en mission subit de tels agissements, les autres victimes ont eu moins de chance que votre collègue.

-J'ai déjà eu vent de cette affaire, quelqu'un aurait été tué récemment. Jusque là je pensais que ce n'était qu'une rumeur.

-Les rumeurs sont souvent fondées Monsieur Spears. Au départ les cas étaient rares et isolés, mais il y a eu plus de morts ces derniers temps et il devient urgent d'identifier la menace. J'ai ici les dossiers des treize précédentes victimes, la dernière en date était Julia Cooper, dit-il en ouvrant le premier dossier de la pile.

William sentit la colère l'envahir lorsqu'il reconnut la jeune Shinigami, elle avait fait partie de ses meilleurs élèves par le passé et avait obtenu son Examen Final avec brio un an auparavant, c'était un élément très prometteur.

-Le procédé est toujours le même : comme tous les autres, elle a été tuée avec sa propre Faux, dit Andrew, visiblement perturbé.

-Et aucune mesure n'a jamais était envisagée ? Demanda l'autre Shinigami, dubitatif.

-Ce Démon semble beaucoup trop redoutable pour que nous nous en débarrassions comme le veut la coutume. Foncer tête baissée ne ferait qu'occasionner d'autres pertes dans nos rangs et nous ne savons pas même où le trouver. Il nous faudrait des informations de source fiable mais vous vous doutez bien que nous ne pouvons pas visionner les cinématiques des Shinigamis décédés. Cependant, j'espère que Grell Sutcliff pourra nous fournir quelques renseignements.

-Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Nous laisserons tomber l'affaire jusqu'à la prochaine victime, j'en ai bien peur. Pour le moment, nous pouvons uniquement faire en sorte que l'ensemble des Faucheurs redouble de vigilance et que ceux qui les supervisent veillent plus attentivement sur leurs subordonnés, répondit Peterson avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

William vit ce reproche à peine dissimulé comme un signal pour quitter le bureau de son supérieur. Une fois dans le couloir à l'extérieur du Service du Personnel il réveilla le pigeon qui s'était endormi sur son épaule et ouvrit une des nombreuses baies vitrées. L'oiseau roucoula en frottant sa tête contre la joue du Shinigami et n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de prendre son envol.

* * *

Cela faisait presque deux heures que William était censé avoir terminé son service et il était encore dans l'enceinte de la Shinigami Dispatch Society. Au point où il en était, il pouvait bien se permettre de retourner au Centre Médical pour voir si Grell détenait quelques informations. Il fallait appréhender le Démon le plus vite possible et le Shinigami rouge était le seul à pouvoir enfin mettre un point final à cette histoire, étant l'unique survivant. William était troublé par la mort prématurée de la jeune Shinigami qu'il avait passé une année à former et il ne tolèrerait pas que cette pourriture démoniaque fasse plus de morts.

Au Centre Médical la secrétaire était toujours à déplorer mais cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant : quasiment tous les locaux étaient vides à cette heure. William remarqua que la porte par laquelle avait été emmené Grell un peu plus tôt était entrebâillée et sa curiosité le poussa à entrer. Il arriva dans un couloir longé d'une série de portes et entra dans la seule pièce qui était éclairée. Il y trouva Grell, allongé dans un lit simple, un drap blanc le couvrant jusqu'aux épaules. Sa chemise, son gilet et son manteau étaient pliés au pied de son lit, cette attention semblait bien inutile étant donné l'état lamentable des vêtements, déchirés et tachés de sang. Une main aux ongles vernis de rouge était posée sur son ventre et se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière.

-Nous pensons qu'il ne reprendra connaissance que lorsqu'il aura suffisamment récupéré, mais cela mettra sans doute plusieurs jours, dit Luke qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

William n'avait pas remarqué sa présence. Il hocha la tête sans pour autant adresser un regard au médecin, qui, voyant que l'autre était peu loquace, préféra s'éclipser. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à son tour, le Shinigami entendit des voix s'élever dans le couloir puis Ronald fit irruption dans la chambre. Il fixa son mentor avec un regard paniqué.

-J'ai entendu des rumeurs au Service de Récup', je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu...

-N'étiez-vous pas censé être en ville avec Mademoiselle Dawson ? Dit Spears.

-Ils m'ont filé une âme à faucher à la dernière minute, j'ai dû annuler, répondit le blond en soupirant. Il indiqua Grell d'un geste de la tête et enchaîna : comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Un Démon sans aucun doute.

-Est-ce que ça serait..? Répondit Ronald avec des yeux ronds.

-Je l'ignore.

William ne comptait pas informer le jeune Faucheur des autres détails de l'affaire : s'il était nécessaire d'engager des procédures de vigilance, il valait mieux éviter d'informer chaque Shinigami de la raison à l'origine de telles mesures, dans l'éventualité où cela conduirait à une initiative malheureuse chez l'un d'entre eux. Malgré tout, les rumeurs étaient inévitables et chacun finissait par être plus ou moins au courant des informations cachées par l'Administration. Mais pour le moment, Ronald ne semblait pas vouloir comprendre l'affaire plus que cela. La version inerte du Shinigami rouge à laquelle il faisait face captait entièrement son attention. Jamais il n'avait vu Grell si paisible, lui qui était d'habitude si énergique. La situation avait une dimension irréaliste qui déplaisait au jeune Dieu de la Mort.

-J'espère que tout ira bien pour lui, dit-il avec une mine soucieuse.

L'impassibilité de l'autre Shinigami exaspéra Ronald qui s'emporta :

-C'est moi ou vous n'en avez absolument rien à cirer ?!

William ne répondit pas mais il remonta ses lunettes et lui jeta un regard qui lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était en aucun cas autorisé à être aussi familier avec un supérieur.

-Désolé Grell, mais je repasserais quand il sera parti, s'excusa Knox en quittant la pièce.

-Il ne vous entend pas vous savez ?

Ronald leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas répondre.

William se retrouva de nouveau seul, confronté à des pensées qui ne l'avaient pas atteint depuis longtemps. Si le jugement d'une âme humaine était loin d'être chose aisée, l'idée de la disparition d'un autre Shinigami n'était pas moins difficile à supporter. Les Shinigamis incarnaient la mort, comment pouvaient-ils en être la victime ? L'ordre qui régnait au sein de leur organisation n'avait jamais été plus qu'un moyen de se donner une impression de contrôle sur cette entité qu'ils craignaient au moins autant que les humains. Aussi longtemps qu'il ait vécu, chaque Dieu de la Mort finissait par s'éteindre. L'immortalité n'était qu'illusion.

Malgré cela, être un Shinigami était une chance inespérée. C'est parce que cette opportunité unique avait prolongé sa vie que William ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant et la respecter en effectuant correctement le travail auquel on l'avait destiné. Il s'efforçait donc d'être un employé exemplaire, en se soumettant de manière absolue au règlement et à l'autorité, aussi déplaisantes que soient ces obligations. Il vivait dans une prison en verre et chaque heure supplémentaire lui rappelait le poids de ses chaînes. Même s'il le haïssait, il effectuait son travail avec efficacité. Autant dire que les Dieux de la Mort qui ne faisaient pas cet effort d'implication l'agaçaient fortement.

Cependant, aucun protocole n'indiquait quoi faire lorsque deux devoirs opposés devaient être conciliés. Il devait résoudre cette affaire comme le voulait son rôle de responsable des Shinigamis envoyés en mission : si un Dieu de la Mort sous sa supervision était tué en service, alors il devait assurer la responsabilité du meurtre. Mais s'il voulait trouver le Démon il devait transgresser, cette fois volontairement, une des règles fondamentales de l'organisation. Peut importait ce qu'avait dit Peterson : lui ne faisait face à aucune responsabilité, il se contentait d'ordonner à l'Administration Générale d'assumer le poids des morts. William ne supportait pas l'idée qu'un autre Shinigami paie le prix de l'inertie du Service du Personnel. Et puisqu'il devait agir au plus vite et que Grell n'était toujours pas apte à lui communiquer les informations dont il avait besoin, sa décision était prise.

Et dire que pendant toute sa vie de Shinigami il s'était acharné à respecter le règlement sans un faux-pas. Sans compter la quantité de travail qu'une telle décision lui rajoutait.

Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour coincer cette vermine de diable...

Spears jeta un dernier coup d'œil furtif à Grell et quitta le Centre Médical. Il pensait bien que Michaelis pouvait être impliqué dans cette affaire mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller à des conclusions hâtives. Si seulement il avait eu la présence d'esprit de demander à Sutcliff s'il avait pu identifier son agresseur lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, il n'en aurait pas été là. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre à tergiverser sur le sujet : le soleil était en train de se coucher, il devait donc déjà être dans les alentours de vingt heures. Les routes pavées de blanc s'assombrissaient à vue d'œil et étaient quasiment désertes.

Il devait se rendre à la Bibliothèque sans attirer l'attention. De part leur passé, chaque Shinigami disposait au même titre que les humains d'une lanterne cinématique enregistrée sous la forme d'un livre dans la Bibliothèque. Elles étaient stockées dans la Zone Interdite. Absolument aucun Shinigami ne pouvait obtenir l'autorisation de visionner ces lanternes, le règlement et l'éthique suffisaient à faire respecter cette loi formelle. Une mesure de sécurité supplémentaire avait malgré tout été mise en place : des Shinigamis de différents services effectuaient des patrouilles autour des lieux, leur affectation était décidée par le Service du Personnel. William connaissait parfaitement leurs horaires et une rotation devait justement s'effectuer dans les minutes à venir. Durant un petit quart d'heure la Zone Interdite allait être exempte de surveillance, il devait faire vite.

Lorsqu'il arriva au pied de l'immense édifice, il n'avait à son soulagement encore croisé personne. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné que le grincement de la grande porte d'entrée en bois n'ait pas attiré l'attention. Il commença à s'aventurer dans les dédales en pierre de la Bibliothèque. Il préférait visionner la suite de la cinématique de Grell plutôt que celle d'une des autres victimes : la peine encourue serait ainsi moins lourde si jamais on venait à découvrir son infraction.

La Zone Interdite dégageait une atmosphère particulière, bien que les étagères et les livres qu'elles portaient semblaient en tous points identiques à ceux qu'on pouvait trouver dans n'importe quel autre secteur de la Bibliothèque. Seule nuance : toutes les lanternes cinématiques ici entreposées contenaient visiblement des milliers de pages, contre quelques centaines pour les livres "standards".

William parcourut les rayons avec angoisse, il serrait fermement sa Faux, comme s'il était prêt à se protéger d'une menace invisible. Il avait l'étouffante sensation d'être épié et jugé par tous les Shinigamis ayant jamais existé. Il regarda méthodologiquement le dos de chaque livre, sans pour autant réussir à se défaire de la désagréable impression d'être observé. Il finit par trouver une cinématique portant les initiales "GS" en capitales rouges.

Il était temps de faire éclater la vérité.


	7. Chapitre 7-Initiatives Secrètes

William survola rapidement les quelques deux mille pages de la lanterne cinématique de Grell. De par leur forme, les cinématiques stockées dans la Bibliothèque pouvaient être lues. Mais le contenu résumé de ces écrits faisait perdre une précision irremplaçable aux souvenirs qu'ils transcrivaient. Il était ainsi également possible de les lire de manière traditionnelle. Et c'était précisément les images du film qui intéressaient William. De plus, dans le cas présent, il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'attendre qu'à du concret. Seuls les souvenirs les plus anciens, sur lesquels le détenteur de la lanterne pouvait avoir du recul, disposaient d'une narration. Plus les souvenirs étaient récents, moins leur énumération s'agrémentait de commentaires et plus il était aisé de les percevoir tels qu'ils avaient effectivement été vécus.

Le Shinigami posa sa Faux sur le livre. Des bribes de cinématique vinrent instantanément danser autour de lui, s'échappant de la lumière qui émanait de l'ouvrage. Il localisa aussitôt le passage qu'il recherchait.

* * *

Grell déambulait tranquillement dans les ruelles Londoniennes, perdu dans ses songes. Quel idiot il faisait ! Il n'aurait jamais dû s'énerver contre William dans la matinée ! A coup sûr il avait gâché des semaines de travail bien fait pour la satisfaction temporaire de voir son supérieur incapable de lui répondre. S'il rentrait de mission maintenant il devrait affronter ses représailles et recommencer ses efforts depuis zéro...Non, il allait attendre encore un peu avant de rentrer.

Il se retourna subitement. Il lui semblait avoir senti une présence à quelques mètres derrière lui. Loin de disparaître, l'étrange impression s'accentua et se précisa : la présence était démoniaque. Grell sourit et se mit en garde, tronçonneuse en marche. Il déchanta rapidement, l'aura ne paraissait pas être celle de Sebas-chan. Une immense ombre noire envahit bientôt la ruelle, une forme tout aussi sombre et aux contours vaguement humains se dessinait en son centre. Rien de bien amical en somme.

Grell fit un pas en arrière, s'apprêtant à charger son adversaire qui ne semblait pas vouloir engager le combat. L'ombre fondit sur lui. Il se retrouva désarmé sans avoir eu le temps de réagir. Jamais il n'avait fait face à un opposant si rapide ! C'était comme si le Démon n'avait pas de forme physique. Le Shinigami se retourna et se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le tranchant de sa propre Faux.

Les coups pleuvaient de toute part, il esquiva chacun d'entre eux avec précision. Mais son adversaire ne lui laissait pas de répit, il lui était impossible de le localiser, et encore moins d'envisager une riposte. Même le bruit du moteur de la tronçonneuse venait de partout à la fois, résonnant entre les murs de pierre, il ne pouvait déterminer d'où viendrait le prochain assaut. Il devait pourtant impérativement récupérer sa Faux ! Chaque coup porté par son ennemi était imprévisible, Grell compterait donc comme toujours sur son intuition pour se sortir de cette situation délicate. Il se rua là où la présence démoniaque lui paraissait la plus forte, peut-être avait-il une chance de surprendre le Démon.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, le diable était juste là, mais il passa une fois encore à travers l'ombre. Surpris, il eut une demi-seconde d'inattention. Erreur fatidique. En se retournant pour faire de nouveau face à son adversaire il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'arme assoiffée de sang. Côtes broyées, chair déchiquetée, douleur insoutenable : l'appétit de la Faux était dévastateur. Pour une fois, l'effusion du liquide écarlate était loin de plaire au Shinigami. L'ombre disparut rapidement dans un tourbillon de plumes noir-bleuté et la tronçonneuse tomba à terre dans un écho métallique. La violence du choc maintint Grell debout quelques secondes encore, un instant durant lequel le goût du fer dans sa bouche s'accentua. Un voile noire envahit son champ de vision et ses jambes flanchèrent, la rencontre avec le sol pavé fut moins pénible que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Au loin il lui sembla qu'une voix murmurait son nom...

* * *

William en avait assez vu. Il coupa ici la cinématique. Non seulement il connaissait la suite, mais surtout, il ne souhaitait pas continuer son immersion dans les souvenirs douloureux de son collègue. Il serait également inutile de consulter la cinématique d'une des autres victimes : il n'y avait rien à apprendre de plus. Pour lui, aucun doute ne subsistait sur l'identité du Démon. Les quelques connaissances dont disposaient les Dieux de la Mort sur leurs ennemis énonçaient un fait simple : deux Démons différents ne pouvaient pas avoir la même signature, et les plumes de corbeau caractérisaient Sebastian Michaelis. Le Démon avait dû user d'un quelconque stratagème pour que Grell ne le reconnaisse pas, et cela avait fonctionné. Mais pourquoi cherchait-il à éliminer ainsi les Shinigamis ? Sans doute avaient-ils tout simplement eu le malheur de croiser son chemin, le comportement d'une bête féroce ne se justifiait pas.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il devait mettre un terme à cette histoire rapidement, pas question de perdre plus de temps à cause de...William fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par des bruits de pas se rapprochant. Le quart d'heure dont il disposait s'était écoulé et un des veilleurs de nuit venait de prendre son service. Il devait partir de la Bibliothèque au plus vite, il rangea la cinématique de Grell et fuit furtivement la Zone Interdite, pensant avoir échappé à la vigilance du gardien qui inspectait le rayon d'à côté.

À son soulagement, il quitta la Bibliothèque sans croiser personne. Il allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez lui, il finirait de s'occuper de cette affaire le lendemain : Michaelis représentait une menace pour la communauté des Shinigamis et les menaces devaient être éliminées. Il ne pouvait cependant pas informer ses supérieurs de la mesure qu'il avait décidé de prendre, il attirerait inévitablement les soupçons puisqu'il avait annoncé ne pas reconnaître le Démon. Si son crime était découvert il pourrait écoper d'une suspension et serait dans l'incapacité d'agir, faillant ainsi à ses fonctions. Dans quel pétrin s'était-il embarqué...

* * *

William parvint difficilement à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Des bribes de la cinématique du Shinigami rouge lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, comme s'il s'agissait de ses propres souvenirs. Et il n'y avait pas que la mémoire des évènements : il ressentait les émotions qui accompagnaient chaque image, leur donnant à toutes infiniment plus de sens. La seule cinématique qui avait jusque là réussi à le bouleverser à ce point était celle de Thomas Wallis, la première qu'il ait visionné.

Si seulement il avait un tant soit peu encouragé Grell dans sa démarche de devenir un bon employé, sans doute serait-il rentré plus tôt de mission et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

"C'est de ta faute, William".

Les mots, prononcés avec violence par le Shinigami rouge dans la matinée raisonnaient maintenant en boucle dans l'esprit de Will. La colère imprégnant cette phrase avait fait place à un ton calme, comme si Grell avait anticipé son funeste destin et s'y était résigné.

À la culpabilité que lui inspiraient ces paroles, s'ajoutait la frustration de devoir effectuer tout ce travail supplémentaire. Mais cette fois il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre, il s'était puni tout seul en décidant de résoudre cette affaire et ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même, alors qu'habituellement c'était Grell qui pâtissait de son mécontentement.

Et pour quel motif s'en prenait-il si souvent à l'autre Shinigami ? Son manque de respect total pour un règlement que lui s'efforçait au contraire de suivre à la lettre...Jusqu'à ce jour. Dans le fond, il ne valait pas mieux que son exubérant collègue et, contrairement à tout ce qu'il avait pu croire jusque là, Sutcliff était son égal. William réalisa alors une chose simple et évidente à laquelle il n'avait pourtant jamais pensé auparavant : Grell était devenu au fil des années la personne qu'il connaissait le plus et, bien malgré lui, celle à laquelle il tenait le plus.

La routine du quotidien lui avait fait oublier que rien n'était acquis, il n'avait pas songé que du jour au lendemain les irruptions compulsives de la tornade rouge dans son bureau pouvaient cesser. Le Shinigami savait pertinemment que si son collègue ne parvenait pas à survivre à ses blessures il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas. Quand bien même le comportement affligeant de Grell le mettait bien souvent hors de lui, cela faisait partie de sa vie et rien, et surtout pas une vermine telle que Michaelis, n'avait le droit d'interférer sur sa vie. S'attaquer au Dieu de la Mort écarlate, c'était s'en prendre à William T. Spears.

William arrêta ici ses divagations. Jamais il ne s'était aussi longtemps perdu dans de futiles sentiments. Sans doute influencé par les images de la lanterne de Grell qui lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire, il se souvint de sa propre expérience de jeune Shinigami : attaqué par la lanterne cinématique de Thomas, il n'avait pas été en mesure de se défendre. Sans doute aurait-il pu rétorquer s'il n'avait pas été si profondément ému par le contenu de la lanterne. Les émotions n'étaient qu'un dangereux frein dans le métier de Shinigami, rien d'autre que des élucubrations inutiles dont il fallait se défaire. Dans le travail comme dans la vie, elles étaient source de souffrance et de manque d'efficacité : il fallait en faire abstraction. Ce conseil, il l'avait toujours judicieusement suivi, et c'est ce qu'il comptait faire ce soir également. Il stoppa donc tant bien que mal son flot de pensées et parvint à s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir travailler, le regard de William se posa sur le troisième tiroir du bureau de sa chambre. Une irrépressible nostalgie le força à l'ouvrir : il contenait une petite Faux, celle qu'il possédait en temps qu'interne à l'Académie. Il se saisit de l'arme devenue désuète et la contempla quelques instants, cela ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.

Il ne servait à rien d'essayer de cacher derrière le devoir les véritables motifs de son engagement en solitaire dans cette histoire : il n'était plus question de dévotion professionnelle, mais bien de vengeance. Cette affaire devenait personnelle.

L'heure tournant, le Shinigami se rendit au Quartier Général. Il s'efforça de travailler avec discernement toute la journée puis rentra chez lui pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

* * *

La nuit tombée, William quitta son appartement en sautant par la fenêtre, indifférent au nombre d'étages qui le séparaient du sol. Il atterrit avec souplesse dans l'herbe rase et humide qui bordait le bâtiment et se rendit sans plus attendre dans le monde des humains, à proximité du Manoir Phantomhive. Il se dirigea d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'imposante porte d'entrée. A peine avait-il posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier conduisant au porche qu'une silhouette noire en franchit le seuil.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette visite, Monsieur Spears ?

William déploya sa Faux en direction du Démon sans fournir une quelconque explication, ce dernier l'esquiva aisément en se décalant vers la droite et interrompit l'arme avant qu'elle ne s'encastre dans la porte.

-Ne faites pas semblant d'ignorer la raison de ma présence, sale vermine ! Hurla-t-il à l'intention de Sebastian, qui se montra à la fois interloqué et amusé par la situation.

Le Shinigami fut agacé par le sourire mesquin du diable, il lui arracha la Faux des mains et se rua sur lui avec la ferme intention de se débarrasser de lui une bonne fois pour toute. Le Démon esquiva encore une fois avec fluidité la Faux de son adversaire mais ne chercha pas à répliquer, ce qui surprit quelque peu le Shinigami.

-Je vous pris d'éviter de parler si fort, le jeune Maître est en train de dormir et il ne faut pas le réveiller. Sous aucun prétexte. Répondit Sebastian avec un air décontracté qui énerva davantage le Dieu de la Mort.

-Je me fiche bien de savoir que votre maître dort, vous ne vous en tirerez pas à si bon compte ! Dit-il en se précipitant de nouveau vers le diable. Espèce de...

William fut stoppé net, emporté par la colère il n'eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque le Démon lui arracha ses lunettes.

-Enlevez vos sales pattes de mes lunettes immédiatement ! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de la porte pendant que Sebastian, affligé, levait les yeux au ciel.

-Écoutez Monsieur Spears, je préférerais éviter de m'attirer des ennuis avec vous autres Shinigamis, et dans la mesure où nous ne nous sommes pas mêlés de nos affaires respectives j'aimerais connaître les motifs de cette agression gratuite, dit Sebastian en redonnant sa précieuse monture au Dieu de la Mort, visiblement refroidi par l'attitude conciliante du diable.

-J'étais pourtant persuadé que vous étiez impliqué dans cette histoire sordide...Répondit-il en essuyant compulsivement ses lunettes.

-Je peux vous assurer que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont vous parlez.

William réalisa qu'il avait tiré des conclusions un peu trop hâtivement : en y réfléchissant de plus prêt, Michaelis ne semblait avoir aucun intérêt à s'en prendre aux Shinigamis. De plus, il ne pouvait agir sans l'accord préalable de son maître qui n'avait pas plus d'intérêt que son majordome à vouloir commettre de tels actes. Les connaissances limitées des Shinigamis en matière de Démons étaient décidément à parfaire : ces plumes de corbeau devaient nécessairement appartenir à un autre diable. Malheureusement pour lui, William savait qu'il ne pourrait obtenir des renseignements qu'auprès de Michaelis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire...Je vous jure...Dit-il d'un air dégouté.

L'expression à la fois intriguée et lassée du Démon incita William à expliquer les raisons de sa venue, en veillant à dévoiler le moins d'informations possibles.

-Un Démon s'est attaqué à Grell Sutcliff hier soir, il a retourné sa Faux contre lui. Autant vous dire que ce mode opératoire n'était pas sans me rappeler votre propre manière de procéder.

-Vous m'en voyez navré, mes plus sincères condoléances. Ceci dit, l'affaire Jack L'Éventreur est définitivement résolue désormais, un autre aura fini le travail à ma place, rajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, un peu déçu.

Bien qu'ayant toutes les peines du monde à contenir sa colère, William réussit à répondre avec calme :

-Sachez qu'il n'est pas mort, mais je suis actuellement à la recherche du Démon qui a tenté de le tuer. J'imaginais que c'était vous à cause de sa signature.

-Et bien...J'ignorais que vous teniez autant à lui Monsieur Spears, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

William soupira d'exaspération, regrettant déjà d'avoir pris l'initiative d'obtenir des informations de la part du diable.

-Je ne fais que mon travail. Ce Démon a tué d'autres Shinigamis par le passé, et il continuera si nous ne mettons pas un terme à ses agissements. J'espérais que vous pourriez me renseigner.

-Les Démons qui ont une dent contre les Shinigamis sont nombreux, croyez-moi...

-Des Démons tels que vous je suppose, répondit William en fronçant les sourcils.

-Détrompez-vous, je ne suis pas de cet acabit. Je préférerais avoir affaire aux gens de votre espèce le moins souvent possible, aussi suis-je prêt à coopérer si vous promettez de ne plus faire irruption ici de la sorte.

Le Shinigami reconnaissait dans les propos de Michaelis le comportement chevronné d'un diable habitué à pactiser. Cela lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être la victime d'une bête avide, mais le terrain d'entente que proposait le Démon n'avait rien de contraignant et n'impliquait aucune âme. Quand bien même il aurait refusé par principe dans une autre situation, l'état actuel des choses ne lui laissait de toute manière pas vraiment le choix.

-Très bien, j'accepte, répondit William à contrecœur.

-Nul besoin d'être aussi formel Monsieur Spears, cela n'a rien d'un contrat, vous savez. Et puisque que vous ne semblez pas croire en ma bonne foi, que diriez-vous de discuter de cette histoire devant une tasse de thé ? Dit-il avec son sourire de majordome serviable.

-Je suppose que ça ne serait pas de refus, soupira William, qui n'était plus à ça près.

Quelques minutes plus tard, William était confortablement assis dans le salon du manoir, une tasse de Earl Grey posée sur la table basse. Sebastian s'était nonchalamment installé dans le fauteuil d'en face, visiblement peu attentif à ses bonnes manières de majordome. Sans doute estimait-il qu'il n'avait aucun compte à rendre au Shinigami, d'autant plus si celui lui avait dit qu'il ne traînerait plus dans ses pattes à l'avenir. William se retint de relever ce manque de professionnalisme.

-Alors, dites-m'en plus Monsieur Spears : qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser qu'un seul Démon est à l'origine des attaques ?

-En raison du mode opératoire qui est toujours identique nous pensions qu'il agissait seul, mais il est vrai que cette supposition demeure spéculative, avoua William, quelque peu atterré par l'idée qu'il y ait plusieurs Démons à appréhender.

-Non, je ne pense pas que vous fassiez fausse route. En vérité, j'ai bien une idée de l'identité du Démon que vous recherchez. Son nom est Malphas. Il est connu pour se vanter de ses nombreux exploits et raconte à qui veut l'entendre que tous les Shinigamis dont il a croisé la route sont morts.

Le Dieu de la Mort avait peur de comprendre la situation : le Démon dont parlait Michaelis était de ces vermines qui considèrent qu'éliminer les Shinigamis est un sport. Il s'agissait en général de jeunes diables mais ceux-ci étaient le plus souvent à peine dangereux, car très peu expérimentés. La plupart du temps, seuls les Démons les plus malins et patients parvenaient à atteindre un âge respectable. Les plus impulsifs finissaient invariablement par périr sous les coups d'une Faux. Mais celui-ci semblait différent...

-Comment pouvez-vous être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de lui ?

-Vous avez énoncé le fait qu'il possédait la même signature que moi, c'est le seul Démon que je connaisse qui corresponde à cette description. Mais à part ça nous n'avons rien en commun. Il n'a absolument aucune esthétique : il dévore toute les âmes qui passent à sa portée. Si de nombreuses âmes disparaissent dans une même zone de Londres, vous pouvez être assuré qu'il s'agit de son œuvre. Je l'ai déjà rencontré, et croyez-moi, il n'est pas de ces jeunes fous qui foncent tête baissée. Il est âgé d'à peine une centaine d'années mais est très retors pour son âge.

William se montra soudain plus méfiant vis à vis des propos de Michaelis.

-Pourquoi dénoncer l'un des vôtres ?

-Ah, me voilà démasqué... Il se trouve que j'ai particulièrement horreur des Démons dans son genre. Ils sont incapables de reconnaître la véritable valeur d'une âme préparée avec soin, pour moi et nombre de mes confrères, ils ne sont qu'une nuisance. Je ne voudrais pas manquer l'occasion de me débarrasser d'un ennemi, répondit Michaelis sur le ton de l'évidence.

-Je savais bien qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance..., se contenta de répondre le Shinigami, exaspéré.

-Néanmoins, je peux vous garantir que je ne vous lance pas sur une fausse piste : ce Démon voue une haine démesurée aux Shinigamis, puisqu'ils l'empêchent de se repaître à sa guise.

Le Shinigami grinça des dents en entendant cette remarque. Il ne savait pas trop s'il devait ou non croire les informations que Sebastian lui avait fourni. Il était évident que le Démon voulait se servir de lui à des fins personnelles, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éliminer cette piste pour autant. De toute manière, c'était la seule dont il disposait. Il se leva et demanda sur un ton résigné:

-Où puis-je le trouver ?

-Ne le cherchez pas, c'est lui qui vous trouvera.

Sebastian raccompagna William jusqu'à la sortie.

-Je préfère vous aviser, Monsieur Spears, du danger que représente Malphas. Sachez que si je parviens à vous battre, il vous terrassera sans aucune difficulté, dit-il d'un sourire mesquin.

-Je vous remercie pour votre aide, répondit le Shinigami sans une once de sincérité.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, William se rendit au Centre Médical, souhaitant se renseigner sur l'état de son collègue. Encore une fois, l'endroit était désert et la secrétaire toujours manquante à l'appel. Le Shinigami n'avait guère le temps de chercher Harper dans l'ensemble du service, il allait planifier de repasser plus tard dans la journée quand une voix s'éleva à quelques pas derrière lui :

-Monsieur Spears ! S'écria Ronald, une pile de vêtements dans les bras.

-Que faites-vous ici, Knox ?

-J'ai discuté avec Monsieur Harper hier soir, il parait que Grell guérit beaucoup plus vite que ce à quoi il s'attendait !

-...

-Je lui ai apporté des vêtements propres au cas où il se réveillerait bientôt ! Enchaîna le Shinigami blond, trop enthousiaste pour encore reprocher à William son humeur peu éloquente. Vous n'avez pas idée de ce que j'ai pu trouver dans sa garde-robe !

-Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à le savoir.

-Vous ignorez toujours qui est à l'origine de tout ça ? Continua Ronald sur un ton plus sérieux.

William hésita quelques instants avant de répondre, il aurait préféré ne rien dire mais en cet instant, mentir au jeune Dieu de la Mort lui avait paru injuste.

-Non.

-Comment ça non ? Qu'est-ce que vous savez ?

William soupira, il était trop tard pour reculer.

-Je vous avais dit que je soupçonnais Sebastian Michaelis. Je suis allé l'interroger et il se trouve que le Démon que nous cherchons s'appelle Malphas.

-Vous avez pactisé avec l'ennemi ?! S'écria Ronald.

-Parlez moins fort ! Bien sûr que non, que nous puissions retrouver ce Démon semblait également être dans son intérêt.

-Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la coincer cette sale vermine ?! S'emporta le plus jeune.

-Aucune procédure ne sera envisagé. Les informations proviennent de l'ennemi, elles ne seront pas jugées viables.

-Je le sais bien ! Mais à nous deux on pourrait l'avoir cet enfoiré !

-C'est hors de question, ce Démon est bien trop dangereux. Ne vous voilez pas la face, Sutcliff s'est quasiment fait tuer par cette chose, y aller serait du suicide. Nous n'avons pas la moindre chance.

-Bien...Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire alors ?

-Rien, je n'ai reçu aucun ordre relatif à cette affaire. Je ne compte donc pas y intervenir plus que cela.

Ronald hocha la tête, il était visiblement très déçu mais il avait également l'air convaincu qu'il était impossible de tenter quoi que ce soit, ce qui rassura l'autre Shinigami.

Durant la journée, alors même qu'il accomplissait son travail, William repensa à ce qu'il avait affirmé dans la matinée. Comptait-il effectivement ne rien tenter, alors même qu'il était si près du but ?

Il ne pouvait certes pas avertir ses supérieurs, qui prendraient la déclaration de Sebastian pour un piège. Mais lui pouvait agir, il avait acquis la certitude que le Démon lui avait dit la vérité : il savait manipuler, déformer la réalité pour mieux amadouer ses victimes, mais en aucun cas il ne mentait. De plus, contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Ronald, le Shinigami pensait être de taille face à Malphas. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir, Grell avait perdu car il s'était laissé distraire, ce qui avait toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse au combat. William était au contraire méthodique et calculateur, ce qui lui avait déjà permis de battre le Shinigami rouge. Il savait qu'en maîtrisant correctement ses émotions il avait toutes ses chances.

* * *

Le soir même, le Shinigami avait pris sa décision. Dès la fin de son service il se rendit dans la ruelle où il avait trouvé Grell deux jours plus tôt. Du sang séché jonchait encore le sol pavé. Le Shinigami serra sa Faux dans sa main tandis qu'il tentait de contenir sa colère et son angoisse.

Un croassement se fit entendre, résonnant entre les murs. Un corbeau vint se percher en hauteur en battant bruyamment des ailes. Il fixa le Shinigami quelques instants et la rue s'assombrit rapidement, un nuage de fumée noire fondit sur William. Il savait à quoi s'attendre, ayant déjà vécu cette scène à travers les souvenirs de son collègue. Il tenta d'esquiver le Démon et de lui asséner un coup mais sa Faux ne transperça que l'air. Il était bien trop rapide, impossible de suivre ses déplacements dans un brouillard si dense. Le Shinigami comprit vite la situation, cette vermine utilisait contre eux la plus grande faiblesse des Dieux de la Mort : leur incapacité à se défendre sans voir. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Avait-il cru qu'il lui aurait suffit de se concentrer pour terrasser un Démon qui avait déjà tué de nombreux Shinigamis ? Sutcliff n'avait pas eu la moindre chance face à ce Démon, il en avait encore moins.

Pendant quelques secondes il ne se passa rien, puis la fumée commença à se dissiper. William comprit en grinçant des dents que le diable jouait avec lui, comme un chat laissant croire à sa proie qu'elle peut fuir avant de la rattraper d'un simple coup de patte. Le Shinigami serra davantage sa Faux, anticipant ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Une présence se fit distinctement pressentir derrière lui, il se retourna mais frappa à nouveau dans le vide. Déstabilisé, le Shinigami relâcha légèrement son arme. C'était suffisant pour que l'ombre, l'encerclant à nouveau, la lui arrache des mains. William se retrouva rapidement dans le noir le plus total, il essaya de se fier à ses autres sens et se décala instinctivement lorsque sa propre Faux fondit sur lui, il retint un hurlement lorsqu'elle lui entailla le bras gauche. Il sut à cet instant que son intuition ne pourrait rien pour lui.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, il ne parvint pas à anticiper le coup suivant.


	8. Chapitre 8-Ballet Malfaisant

L'obscurité était totale. La mémoire, anachronique, brouillée et incomplète. Rien n'avait franchement de sens. Un nom murmuré dans le lointain. Une souffrance intolérable. Une dispute. Le doux ronronnement d'un moteur. Le regard inquiet d'un homme habituellement stoïque. Comme il se devait le prince charmant était venu au secours de la princesse en détresse. Les souvenirs commencèrent à se réorganiser d'eux-mêmes. La douleur avait totalement disparu.

Se réappropriant le contrôle de son corps, Grell parvint à ouvrir les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il aperçut une forme sur le rebord de son lit. En se concentrant, il parvint à distinguer une chevelure brune. Il devait s'agir de Cindy. Elle s'était installée sur une chaise à côté du lit et avait dû finir par s'endormir, la tête posée sur le matelas. Grell fut étonné de sa présence, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui releva subitement la tête, révélant que son maquillage avait coulé. Elle fixa son ami pendant quelques secondes et, encore incertaine de la réalité de la situation, se jeta soudainement dans ses bras. Le Shinigami fut surpris pas cette marque d'affection et mit quelques secondes pour lui rendre son étreinte.

-Tu viens Cindy, tu ne comptes pas rester ici toute la soirée ? S'éleva une voix depuis le couloir.

Ronald franchit le seuil de la porte et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Senpai..? Tu es enfin réveillé ! Constata-t-il avec joie.

-Comment ça enfin ? Demanda Grell en repoussant Cindy, qui avait l'air trop perturbée pour prendre l'initiative de le lâcher d'elle-même.

-Ben ça fait pratiquement deux jours que t'es hors service alors...

-DEUX JOURS ?!

Cindy sursauta, surprise par la réaction excessive de l'autre Shinigami.

-Ça aurait pu être pire tu sais, le médecin a dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se remettre aussi vite de telles blessures, dit-elle un peu intimidée.

-Pire ?! Je me suis faite humilier et presque tuer par un Démon que je ne connais même pas ! Je vois difficilement comment cela pourrait être pire. Sebas-Chan avait le mérite d'être sexy lui au moins...

-D'après Monsieur Spears, celui là s'appellerait Malphas. Il aurait déjà tué de nombreux Shinigamis, Cindy a raison : tu as eu de la chance, rétorqua Ronald.

-Tss...Peut importe, je suppose que son compte est déjà réglé de toute façon, répondit Grell en croisant les bras.

Ronald passa la main sur sa nuque, un peu gêné. Il expliqua à son mentor la délicatesse de la situation : l'enquête secrète de William et les informations aucunement recevables obtenues auprès de Sebastian. Le jeune Shinigami n'avait pas eu vent de quelques détails que Spears avait cru bon de ne pas lui révéler, mais Grell fut tout de même en mesure de saisir un élément dont l'évidence semblait avoir échappé à son subordonné. William avait pris l'initiative d'enquêter sans ordre préalable, quitte à rendre visite à un diable qu'il exécrait particulièrement pour cela : ce comportement ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Bien qu'il ne saisisse pas les origines de son entreprise, Grell fut certain d'une chose : contrairement à ce que prétendait Ronald, son supérieur ne comptait sans doute pas s'arrêter là. Il devait l'aider, mais peut-être était-il déjà trop tard.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Dix-huit heures passées, pourquoi ? Répondit le Shinigami blond en consultant sa montre.

William avait déjà terminé son service, il fallait se dépêcher.

-Une intuition à vérifier...Annonça Grell en se levant.

-Mais de quoi tu-

-Quelle horreur ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant avec consternation la blouse blanche d'hôpital dont on l'avait affublé. C'est absolument immonde, pourquoi aucun de vous deux ne m'a prévenue ?! Cindy, il me faut de vrais vêtements !

La jeune femme le dévisagea.

-TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle s'exécuta, apeurée. Ron tenta de parler mais Grell lui coupa de nouveau la parole :

-Retourne-toi Ron, on ne regarde pas une lady se changer voyons !

-Tu comptes faire quoi exactement ? Réussit enfin à placer Ronald.

-Je vais inverser les rôles ~

Cindy fronça les sourcils, croyant comprendre :

-Tu ne comptes pas...y retourner tout de même ?

-Et bien si, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'ai un prince à sauver !

Les deux jeunes Shinigamis s'emportèrent à l'idée, l'un coupant la parole de l'autre pour rappeler à Grell la dangerosité de son initiative, initiative qui pourrait se révéler inutile puisque rien ne prouvait que William avait décidé d'affronter le Démon. Le Dieu de la Mort écarlate ne les écouta qu'à moitié, trop préoccupé à contempler avec une mine affligée les dégâts qui avaient été infligés à son manteau rouge. Il s'était pourtant donné tant de mal à le recoudre et à en faire disparaitre les tâches de sang après qu'une certaine Faux l'ait traversé une première fois...Tant pis, il devrait se contenter de le porter en l'état pour l'instant.

-N'essayez pas de m'en empêcher, je sais ce que je fais, dit-il aux jeunots d'une voix assurée.

Le couple se tut un instant, considérant les propos de leur collègue, puis ils recommencèrent à argumenter en sa défaveur.

Comme pour les interrompre, Grell fut soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Déstabilisé il s'assit sur le bord du lit, il reprit péniblement son souffle, la main crispée sur sa poitrine et la mine à la fois inquiète et contrariée.

-Tout va bien Senpai ?! S'inquiéta Ronald.

-Oui...Enfin je pense...Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'évite de faire trop d'efforts pour le moment, dit-il visiblement agacé par la faiblesse de son corps.

-Je vais rester me reposer encore un peu, vous pouvez me laisser, reprit-il.

-D'accord, et ne t'en fais pas pour Monsieur Spears, hein ?

-Non c'est bon, je ne compte pas intervenir, affirma-t-il avec une expression qui se voulait rassurante.

Une fois qu'il fut assuré du départ de ses cadets, le Shinigami se leva, un sourire en coin. Il ne pensait pas que ça aurait été si facile de les faire partir.

-Qu'ils sont naïfs...Grell Sutcliff est de retour sur scène, DEATH ! ~

* * *

William entendit un moteur vrombir à quelques centimètres devant lui, aussitôt suivi par un crissement métallique. Il mit quelques instants à comprendre qu'une tronçonneuse venait d'arrêter sa propre Faux dans sa course. La situation était aussi inespérée qu'invraisemblable : Sutcliff venait de lui sauver la vie. Des mots résonnèrent familièrement aux oreilles du Shinigami :

-Tu pensais que c'était parce que j'avais le dos tourné que tu pouvais te permettre de me voler mon homme ?! Malpoli ! S'écria Grell en assénant un violent coup de pied en face de lui.

Le bruit d'une masse heurtant un mur se fit entendre. Le Dieu de la Mort écarlate esquissa un sourire satisfait, le Démon n'était pas si volatile que cela finalement. Il récupéra la Faux de William, tombée à terre, et se retourna en direction de l'autre Shinigami.

-Heureusement que je passais par là, dit-il en lui rendant son arme. Il passa sa main sur le bras ensanglanté de son supérieur, qui était trop abasourdi pour tenter de le repousser. Tu devrais faire attention Willu, le rouge ne te va vraiment pas tu sais ?

Il se retourna agressivement vers la présence démoniaque dont il sentait l'aura se rapprocher :

-Quant à toi, on ne s'attaque pas à une jeune fille innocente sans en assumer les conséquences ! Tu vas me le payer...

William était interloqué par la présence inattendue de l'autre Shinigami mais ce n'était pas sa première préoccupation. Le brouillard qui surplombait toute la ruelle se dissipa, révélant la silhouette d'un homme. Une voix rauque et sarcastique s'éleva :

-Ne t'avais-je pas tué il y a deux jours toi ? En plus d'être nuisibles, ces bêtes là s'avèrent coriaces maintenant, je vais devoir changer de stratégie...

Grell se mit en garde, visiblement sur les nerfs. William plaça sa Faux devant lui pour le retenir, mieux valait ne pas foncer tête baissée. Calmé par ce geste, l'autre Shinigami détailla le Démon. Il était grand et plutôt mince, ses yeux étaient noirs, de même que ses cheveux, coupés courts. Il portait un long manteau par dessus une chemise et un pantalon également noirs. Ses mains aux ongles foncés ne révélaient aucune marque de contrat.

-Un Démon tout en noir...Quelle originalité, dit Spears en haussant un sourcil.

-C'est donc toi Malphas ? Hmm...Tu es plutôt beau garçon dis-moi ~

-Veuillez calmer vos ardeurs Sutcliff. N'en avez vous pas assez de flirter avec tout ce que vous croisez ? Dit-il, remontant ses lunettes.

Le Démon observa la querelle des deux Shinigamis quelques instants, dépité de constater que sa présence n'inspirait nulle crainte à ses proies mais avait au contraire instauré un débat sur la jalousie fictive de Spears.

Profitant de l'inattention de ses adversaires le Démon se rua vers eux avec une vitesse prodigieuse. Ils l'esquivèrent de justesse. Même sans son voile de fumée il était imprévisible, il était presque impossible de le percevoir lorsqu'il était en mouvement. Les deux Shinigamis abattirent leur Faux sur le Démon mais elles s'entrechoquèrent dans le vide. Levant les yeux, Grell aperçut qu'il s'était réfugié sur le toit d'un des bâtiments les surplombant. Il se précipita vers lui, imaginant qu'il envisageait de prendre la fuite. C'était mal juger de la soif de sang de son adversaire : parvenu en hauteur, il constata que le Démon avait de nouveau disparu. Cette créature se jouait d'eux. Il entendit la Faux de Will heurter le sol pavé et observa l'affrontement depuis le toit. L'autre Dieu de la Mort semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à suivre les déplacements de son opposant, n'atteignant jamais sa cible. Disposant de répit pour l'observer, le Shinigami rouge pu cette fois saisir le mode opératoire du diable, basé essentiellement sur la ruse : dans un premier lieu, esquiver l'adversaire, puis disparaitre de son champ de vision et l'attaquer par surprise.

Comme William un peu plus tôt, il comprit que Malphas utilisait contre eux la dépendance des Shinigamis vis à vis de leur vision, aussi défaillante soit-elle. Il était donc impossible de le battre en se fiant à sa vue. Il se souvint de la difficulté de son affrontement avec Undertaker à bord du Campania. Bien qu'il ne puisse faire confiance à ses yeux, l'ex-Dieu de la Mort avait fait preuve d'une précision redoutable au combat. Pour avoir un maximum de chances, Grell devait faire appel à tous ses sens de Shinigami. Pourtant ses intuitions surnaturelles ne l'avaient pas servi la dernière fois qu'il s'était mesuré au Démon, songea-t-il en grimaçant. Cependant cette fois il savait que l'autre chercherait à s'emparer de sa précieuse Faux et ne comptait pas le laisser faire, et surtout ils étaient deux. William était d'un intérêt double pour le Shinigami rouge : le protéger du Démon était une source de motivation à remporter la victoire et surtout, c'était un atout non négligeable au combat. Le côté calculateur et méticuleux de l'autre Shinigami complétait son impulsivité et son acharnement. Leurs stratégies s'opposaient sur le fond mais s'égalaient en terme d'efficacité.

Indépendamment les deux Dieux de la Mort étaient redoutables, mais réunis ensemble contre un même adversaire ils devenaient invincibles. Du moins c'est ce dont Grell était persuadé, le combat qui s'annonçait était le moment rêvé pour mettre à l'épreuve cette supposition.

Le Démon, chargeant l'autre Shinigami, semblait trop distrait pour lui prêter attention, Grell en profita pour se jeter sur lui depuis le toit, comptant planter sa Faux dans le crâne de son adversaire. Celui-ci recula in-extremis, la tronçonneuse s'enfonça dans le sol, provoquant de larges fractures dans le pavé. Le Shinigami releva la tête en souriant sadiquement, satisfait du désemparement temporaire qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage de son ennemi. William était au contraire beaucoup plus méfiant, il pensa qu'il en fallait décidément bien peu à son collègue pour qu'il pense avoir l'avantage, cette confiance en lui était autant un avantage qu'une dangereuse faiblesse. Le Dieu de la Mort rouge dégagea lentement sa Faux du sol puis fonça subitement vers son rival, tentant à de multiples reprises de l'atteindre en donnant des coups face à lui, mais l'autre parvenait toujours à se maintenir hors de portée des dents aiguisées de la Death Scythe. Grell, sentant qu'il se fatiguait inutilement, s'arrêta, la mine dépitée.

Malphas se mit à ricaner, ricanement qui ne tarda pas à se changer en fou rire. Les deux Shinigamis se regardèrent sans prononcer un mot, tous deux surpris par le comportement du Démon.

-Haha...Vous me faites bien rire vous autres Dieux de la Mort, dit-il une fois parvenu à se calmer, peut importe le nombre de fois où l'on vous met au tapis, vous continuez de vous acharner. Vous tenez sans doute cette ténacité de votre ascendance humaine...Ou bien est-ce votre fierté d'immortel qui vous empêche de consentir à ployer le genou ? Inutile de vous entêter, des nuisibles de votre espèce ne peuvent me vaincre !

Grell avait du mal à contenir la rage qui naissait en lui, William manifesta sa colère à sa place.

-Tch...C'est nous que vous traitez de nuisibles ? Vous, une bête féroce dévorant toutes les âmes passant à sa portée ? Savez-vous combien d'âmes qui auraient pu être utiles à ce monde n'ont jamais pu être jugées par la faute des diables ?!

-Vos petites préoccupations éthiques ne me concernent pas, tout ce que je vois c'est que tous autant que vous êtes vous interférez entre moi et mes repas.

William grinça des dents, il ne pensait pas cela possible mais ce Démon lui paraissait encore plus insupportable que Michaelis.

-Et bien le buffet se termine aujourd'hui ! Hurla Grell en abattant sa Faux sur la droite du Démon.

-Votre courage est au moins aussi admirable que celui d'une araignée se dressant face à une botte ! Dit-il en sautant pour éviter l'arme. J'en ai écrasé beaucoup des araignées dans le coin vous savez ? Et des plus téméraires que vous !

-TAIS-TOI ! Aboya le Shinigami rouge en se jetant de nouveau sur Malphas.

Le Démon l'esquiva sans problème et lui asséna un violent coup au flanc, le projetant contre un mur. Grell accusa difficilement le choc, la douleur de sa blessure tout juste cicatrisée se réveilla. Il tenta de se relever, crachant du sang.

-Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?! S'exclama le Démon à l'intention des deux Shinigamis. Vous n'avez pas la moindre chance !

* * *

Cindy et Ronald avaient pris la direction de leur appartement commun en sortant du Centre Médical. Ils marchaient en silence sur l'allée blanche qui les séparaient de leur destination. Les deux semblaient réfléchir, quelque chose dans leur conversation avec Grell ne collait pas, mais ils ne parvenaient pas à saisir quoi. La jeune Shinigami s'arrêta soudainement.

-Ne pas intervenir..., murmura-t-elle.

Son compagnon se tourna vers elle, la mine interrogative.

-Grell a dit qu'elle ne comptait pas intervenir ! S'exclama-t-elle, paraissant soudainement inquiète.

Ron eut un déclic, si Grell avait dit cela, c'était qu'il était encore persuadé que Spears allait affronter ce Démon. À partir de là, il était impensable d'imaginer qu'il soit resté tranquillement à attendre.

Les deux jeunes rebroussèrent rapidement chemin. Arrivés au Centre Médical, ils constatèrent que le lit de Grell était vide.

-Et merde ! S'écria le Shinigami blond.

Cindy resta muette quelques instants puis elle se décida à briser le silence :

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Ils sont peut-être en danger...Il faudrait prévenir le Service du Personnel !

-Hors de question, imagine un peu que Grell se soit trompé et que personne n'encourt aucun risque ? On aura eu l'air malins d'avoir ameuté toute la S.D.S sur des suppositions. Je vais aller voir moi même.

-Si ce Malphas se trouve vraiment en ville et s'il est aussi dangereux qu'on nous l'a laissé entendre alors je ne veux pas que tu y ailles seul, je t'accompagne.

-Non, tu restes ici, ça pourrait être dangereux.

-Ne me prend pas pour une bleue Ron ! Je te signale que j'ai moi aussi décroché mon Examen Final, je suis parfaitement capable d'aller sur le terrain !

Le Shinigami blond la saisit doucement par les épaules pour la calmer :

-Je ne doute pas de tes capacités Cindy, je ne veux simplement pas que tu te mettes en danger voilà tout. Et tu n'as même pas ta propre Faux, comment voudrais-tu te battre ?

La jeune femme se recula d'un pas, une scie circulaire se matérialisa dans sa main. Son compagnon écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Je suis la principale gérante du Département des Affaires Générales, toutes les Faux m'appartiennent, annonça-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Je viens, que tu le veuilles ou non.

* * *

Malphas se plaisait à contempler l'obstination des deux Shinigamis dont il pensait la mort inéluctable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un d'entre eux tentait de lui résister, tout comme les humains ils ne pouvaient que se débattre férocement contre la Mort, cette entité autour de laquelle reposait pourtant toutes leurs institutions. Il regarda Grell, venant juste de se relever, non sans difficulté. Trop distrait et confiant, le Démon vit trop tard la pince coupante de la Faux de l'autre Shinigami se rapprocher dangereusement de son visage, il esquiva avec un léger retard, suffisant pour que sa joue se fasse entailler.

-Tiens, dit-il en se tournant vers William, je t'avais presque oublié toi ! Tu as réussi à m'atteindre, bien joué !

Il lécha le sang qui avait coulé au coin de sa bouche.

-C'est amusant ça, n'est-ce pas, Shinigami ? Humains, Dieux de la Mort, Démons, tous ont le sang rouge, pourtant on est pas de la même trempe vous et moi. N'êtes-vous donc pas capables de vous résigner sagement ?

-Tu commences à sérieusement m'agacer toi, tu sais ? Déclara Grell avec un sourire et un calme olympiens qui surprirent William. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas très bien à qui tu as affaire.

-Ton assurance m'amuse petit Shinigami, dit-il en ricanant de nouveau.

Le regard des deux Shinigamis se croisèrent. D'un accord tacite et univoque ils venaient de décider de leur stratégie. Aussi sûr de lui qu'il fut le Démon n'était pas plus immortel que ses adversaires, il ne se méfiait de chacune de leurs attaques que parce qu'il craignait le tranchant de leur Faux. De plus, il ne leur pouvait aucun mal à moins de retourner leur arme contre eux. La solution, bien qu'à priori sans impasse, était simple.

Les Faux des deux Dieux de la Mort disparurent. Malphas fut surpris, s'avouaient-ils vaincus ? Sans doute pas. Plus probablement voulaient t-ils l'empêcher de pouvoir les tuer. Mais se faisant ils se privaient aussi de cette possibilité. La situation l'amusait.

-Un combat à mains nus ? Vos chances de gagner sont désormais nulles, déclara-t-il tout sourire.

Malphas se précipita vers William, tentant de lui asséner un crochet du droit. Le Shinigami l'esquiva en s'accroupissant tandis que Grell tenta d'atteindre le Démon à la tête à l'aide d'un coup de pied circulaire. Contre toute attente il atteignit sa cible qui profita de l'effet de surprise pour disparaitre de leur champ de vision. Le Démon était désormais bien trop confiant, peu sensible aux coups qu'on pouvait lui porter il les voyait plus comme une opportunité de prendre en défaut ses opposants. C'était parfaitement ce que les deux Shinigamis attendaient de lui.

Malphas n'allait pas tarder à reparaitre, Grell se concentra pour mettre à l'épreuve son intuition surhumaine. Fermant les yeux, il se précipita à gauche de son collègue. Les bras en croix il intercepta au dernier moment le coup du Démon. Il esquissa un petit sourire satisfait, projetant son ennemi au sol d'un coup de genou dans les côtes. Il le tenait, il ne fallait pas lui laisser l'occasion de filer à nouveau. Malphas se releva et esquiva de justesse le poing du Shinigami rouge qui n'avait pas attendu une seconde pour repasser à l'attaque. Acculé contre un mur il ne pouvait qu'éviter et bloquer les coups de son adversaire. C'était la première fois qu'un Dieu de la Mort parvenait à prendre ainsi le dessus sur lui. Cela entachait sa fierté et l'agaçait fortement, essayant à tout prix de rétorquer il ne fit pas attention à William qui avait patiemment attendu une opportunité de frapper. Il ne comprit ce qui passait que lorsqu'il sentit le contact du métal froid avec son ventre. Empalé contre le mur, Malphas tenta de retirer la Faux, grimaçant plus à cause de la colère que de la douleur.

-Je vous revaudrai ça ! Hurla-t-il de sa voix rauque maintenant éraillée. Vermine que vous êtes ! Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en sortir à si bon compte..!

Les lèvres de Grell s'étirèrent pour dévoiler ses dents rougies par le sang issu de sa blessure, ravivée par le combat. Il matérialisa sa Faux entre ses mains, on n'entendit plus dans la rue que le bourdonnement du moteur et le crissement cristallin de la chaîne contre le métal de la tronçonneuse. Le Shinigami se pencha vers Malphas, trop digne pour continuer à se débattre vainement, et susurra à son oreille :

-Devine quoi, beau garçon ? La vermine a gagné...


	9. Chapitre 9-Coucher de Soleil

Les deux Shinigamis contemplèrent un instant le Démon décapité , leurs chaussures trempant dans la flaque grandissante de liquide écarlate. William profita de l'effet envoûtant du corps mutilé sur l'autre Dieu de la Mort pour lui asséner un coup sur le crâne avec sa Faux.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'exclama-t-il en portant une main sur sa tête endolorie.

-Ne vous avisez plus jamais de disparaître, Grell.

Il devait rêver...William faisant preuve d'autant de sollicitude ? L'idée de sauter dans les bras de son supérieur traversa l'esprit du Shinigami rouge, mais il se retint. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'attitude de son collègue qui sortait agréablement de l'ordinaire et il ne souhaitait pas lui faire regretter ce comportement. Il se contenta de fixer l'autre Shinigami, l'air un peu choqué.

-Et aussi, merci pour votre aide, ajouta Will, semblant embarrassé.

Non, cette attitude n'était pas agréable, elle était trop conciliante et par la même dérangeante. Cette gratitude aurait été normale venant de n'importe qui, mais pas de lui. Grell appréciait le côté froid et distant de l'autre Shinigami et cette modification ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Quand Grell fronça les sourcils, William comprit qu'il était en train de commettre un écart avec sa conduite habituelle et afficha de nouveau un visage stoïque. Alors que les deux Shinigamis s'apprêtaient à effacer de leur mémoire le moment d'égarement de Will, des bruits de pas suivis d'une voix féminine et dépitée se firent entendre :

-Oh non ! La fête est déjà finie...

-C'est pas bien grave, on trouvera bien une autre occasion de s'amuser un peu, répondit Ron à sa petite-amie, pas si mécontent que cela de ne pas avoir à affronter un Démon meurtrier.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Aucun de vous n'a été récemment affilié à ce secteur de Londres, reprocha Will aux deux jeunots.

-Personne ici présent n'a été affecté à ce secteur, rétorqua Ronald en levant un sourcil accusateur, vous avez une drôle de définition de "ne pas intervenir" vous deux.

William ignora cette remarque, ce qui encouragea Grell à le taquiner :

-Mais oui c'est vrai ~Mon Willu ne respecte plus le règlement ! Je déteins sur toi on dirait ~, il continua, prenant un air sérieux : William T. Spears, vous avez agi sans l'accord préalable de vos supérieurs, vous devez impérativement retourner au Quartier Général afin de rédiger une lettre d'excuse.

-Veuillez cesser immédiatement Sutcliff, ordonna le concerné, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Le Shinigami rouge sourit, satisfait de la réaction presque agressive de son supérieur. "Hmm, nous ferions mieux de rentrer" déclara-t-il avec un calme surprenant. Suivi des autres il s'éloigna, laissant derrière lui des traces de pas ensanglantées. Tandis que les quatre présences surnaturelles s'évanouissaient, le cadavre du Démon commença à se dissiper en une fumée épaisse chargée de particules sombres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Le lendemain, les humains passeraient dans cette rue en frissonnant, ignorant pourtant tout du combat à mort méphistophélique qui s'y été joué.

* * *

Au matin William était arrivé au bureau en avance et avait commencé à travailler normalement, préférant ignorer que cette affaire aurait sans doute rapidement des conséquences pour lui : en effet, nombreux étaient les Shinigamis déjà avertis de la mort du menaçant Démon. Un pigeon vint se poser sur les touches de sa machine à écrire, il s'y installa pesamment, affublant la feuille administrative jusque là soigneusement rédigée de plusieurs lettres incohérentes. Le Dieu de la Mort soupira et décrocha délicatement la note de la patte du pigeon, il la lut avec une pointe d'appréhension : "Vous êtes convoqué à 14h00 dans mon bureau". Le mot portait la signature d'Andrew Peterson. Une promotion pour avoir débarrassé la S.D.S d'une menace certaine ? Le Shinigami n'y croyait pas, il y avait beaucoup trop de choses à lui reprocher dans cette affaire...

Une fois arrivé dans le bureau de son supérieur, Will constata son air sombre et mécontent. Cela n'annonçait rien qui se veuille rassurant. Andrew commença à parler, sans prendre la peine de saluer son subordonné.

-Dans un premier temps, sachez que la période probatoire faisant suite à la suspension de Grell Sutcliff a été levée à titre gracieux, pour service rendu à la S.D.S. L'élimination de ce Démon représente un grand soulagement pour l'ensemble des services de notre organisation, et bien que nous ayons tenté de ne pas laisser toute cette histoire s'ébruiter, deux jeunes éléments ne cessent de venter vos mérites, à vous et votre collègue, auprès de tous les membres du personnel.

Le ton du Shinigami semblait désapprobateur, il n'avait pas l'air satisfait que l'affaire qu'il avait imaginé si délicate à résoudre se soit conclue si aisément. Lui qui s'était persuadé qu'il ne fallait pas agir face à la menace sous peine de ne perdre que plus d'effectifs encore avait mal jugé de la situation.

-Je ne partage pas l'enthousiasme de mes confrères qui ont estimé bon de lever la surveillance pesant sur Monsieur Sutcliff. J'estime qu'aucun Shinigami ne devrait être félicité pour avoir agi sans ordre émanant de ses supérieurs. Puisque la tâche visant à décider de votre "récompense" m'incombe je tiens à vous prévenir que je ne vous gratifierais pas pour vos décisions irréfléchies, je ne ferais pas non plus preuve d'indulgence.

Ainsi le ton était donné...

-Avant hier soir, le gardien de la Bibliothèque a déclaré avoir vu quelqu'un sortir de la Zone Interdite.

-Après vérification du rayon il s'est avéré que la lanterne de Grell Sutcliff avait été déplacée, continua-t-il.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux Shinigamis. Andrew semblait attendre patiemment un aveu, mais William était bien déterminé à ne pas se faire démasquer. L'aîné craqua en premier :

-Et bien, n'avez-vous rien à me dire ?

-Vos accusations sont graves Monsieur Peterson, se contenta d'annoncer William.

-Bien moins que les faits qui vous sont reprochés. Visionner la lanterne d'un autre Shinigami est un délit impardonnable, combiné au fait que vous ayez délibérément agi en l'absence de consignes de la part de vos supérieurs et que vous ayez manqué à votre rôle de superviseur en laissant un Faucheur échapper à votre surveillance, vous encourrez de terribles sanctions.

-Je reconnais mériter une sanction pour les deux dernières accusations, mais je nie avoir visionné la lanterne cinématique de Grell Sutcliff.

-Ne vous avisez pas de me mentir, cacher la vérité à votre supérieur n'allégerait pas votre peine. Vous pourriez être radié de la S.D.S et déchu de votre titre de Shinigami. Vous savez ce que cela implique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vos menaces ne m'effraient pas. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher.

-D'après Ronald Knox, vous connaissiez le nom du Démon dont vous avez fait la chasse avant le réveil de Monsieur Sutcliff, alors même que vous ignoriez son identité lorsque vous m'avez fait votre rapport après les événements le soir du 16 mai. Puisque vous n'avez donc pas pu vous acquitter de la nature de son agresseur auprès de votre collègue, vous auriez très bien pu l'apprendre qui sait...en visionnant sa lanterne cinématique ?

-Je réfute cela, j'ai pris connaissance de l'existence de Malphas en consultant un autre Démon que je tenais initialement pour responsable.

-Que vous teniez pour responsable ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez aucune idée de l'identité de l'agresseur ? Dit Andrew sur un ton accusateur.

-J'ai dit que j'ignorais son identité exacte, il aurait été malvenu de faire des spéculations hasardeuses sur une affaire aussi sérieuse, non ?

Andrew considéra les propos de son subordonné. Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et s'empara d'un formulaire que William ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Bien, faute de preuves vous ne serez pas poursuivi pour avoir visionné la lanterne d'un autre Shinigami. Mais vous avez plaidé en faveur des autres éléments qui vous sont reprochés, dit-il en complétant le formulaire. Vous êtes donc suspendu pour les deux prochaines semaines. Votre assignation à résidence prendra effet dans une heure.

Il signa le papier et le tendit à l'autre Shinigami d'un air sombre. William était soulagé que la punition ne soit pas plus terrible, mais il ne se sentait pas fier pour autant. Lui qui avait jusque là été si assidu dans le respect du règlement, mis à pied pour une faute professionnelle ? Cela lui semblait impensable...Mais comme il l'avait justement songé auparavant, et bien que ses motivations fussent en partie personnelles, il avait agi pour le bien de la S.D.S, peu importait l'avis de Peterson sur la question. Au final, il n'avait pas à se blâmer pour avoir été suspendu. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher.

* * *

Grell se promenait sur les allées d'un blanc éclatant de la S.D.S. Sa période probatoire était terminée, et les cas qui lui seraient assignés devraient désormais être un minimum intéressants, mais pour le moment il ignorait les récoltes qui lui avaient été confiées, profitant du Soleil radieux de l'après-midi, lui qui n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Au détour d'un des chemins pavés il croisa une figure noire, assise sur un banc. Il rejoignit son collègue, s'asseyant sur le dossier.

-Tu ne paies pas de mine, lui lança-t-il.

-Ne devriez-vous pas être sur le terrain à cette heure-ci, Sutcliff ? Demanda William, sans conviction.

-Et toi, ne devrais-tu pas être à ton bureau ?

-J'ai été assigné à résidence, je profite du quart d'heure de liberté qu'il me reste, annonça-t-il en regardant sa montre.

-Tout ça parce que tu t'ai écarté une fois de leur foutu règlement ? Tss...Que Peterson aille se faire voir, il a juste honte d'avouer que tu leur a bien rendu service !

Et voilà que Grell prenait ouvertement sa défense maintenant...La situation l'aurait presque touché s'il n'avait pas été tant préoccupé par un détail majeur.

-Peut être que je ne suis pas puni pour les bonnes raisons, mais croyez bien que je mérite cette assignation et même pire. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis désolé Sutcliff.

Il recommençait à parler comme la veille, avec ce ton conciliant qui déplaisait au Shinigami Rouge. Curieux de savoir ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de son supérieur, il garda pour lui ses remarques et le laissa continuer.

-J'ai visionné votre lanterne cinématique, déclara-t-il amèrement.

Grell resta stupéfait, ne sachant évaluer la gravité de la situation. Il comprenait maintenant mieux la gêne dont faisait nouvellement preuve son congénère.

-Je suis désolé car cela constitue une violation évidente de votre vie privée, mais je suis également désolé pour vous de ce que j'y ai découvert.

-Gémir sur un malheur passé, c'est le plus sûr moyen d'en attirer un autre, répondit Grell en souriant sinistrement, comprenant l'allusion à sa vie humaine.

-Vous n'êtes pas offensé ? Demanda William, la citation Shakespearienne de son collègue l'encourageant à penser qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Bien sûr que non, j'imagine que tu n'as pas bien eu le choix. Je n'ai pas grand chose à cacher : on est tous des âmes tourmentées ici, non ? Et j'avoue que je serais curieuse de connaître le passé d'un homme froid tel que toi ~

Le concerné ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Qui plus est, je pense avoir trouvé une punition à la hauteur de ton crime : pendant ton assignation, je viendrais te rendre visite. Tous. Les. Jours.

-Et moi qui pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire...Se désespéra Will, dépité de constater à quel point sa situation déplorable profitait à son collègue.

Les Dieux de la Mort restèrent assis ainsi jusqu'au coucher du Soleil, indifférents à la prise d'effet de l'assignation de William. Ils échangèrent peu de mots, tous deux perdus dans les souvenirs douloureux de leur passé, appréciant simplement le fait d'encore pouvoir observer le monde.

Eux, les Suicidés, sur qui l'immortalité aurait dû s'abattre comme une punition, et qui finalement, s'était offerte comme la plus belle des opportunités.

* * *

 **Et voilà, c'est la fin ! ^^**

 **Un grand merci à toi, cher lecteur qui a suivi cette histoire jusqu'à son terme ! J'espère que tu as apprécié lire cette fanfic, car ce fut pour moi un vrai bonheur que de l'écrire !**


End file.
